Spike y Fluttershy, la relación más inesperada de la historia
by Demon Fable 42
Summary: Spike ha crecido, el tiempo pasó y todo ha estado tranquilo pero su vida dara un giro al enamorarse de Fluttershy.
1. Una revelación

Hola a todos, este es mi primer fanfic, hace mucho tenia ganas de publicar uno de Spike y Fluttershy o uno de Sonic, al final me decidi y elegi pido perdon de antemano las faltas de otrografia, acepto sugerencias en la historia, dejen reviews si les gusto

PD: En este fanfic Spike tiene casi la misma altura que Fluttershy.

CAPITULO 1: Una revelación

Era una día tranquilo en Ponyville, hasta que se vio una pegaso y un conejo que estaban "jugando".

-Angel, devuelveme esa foto- Dijo la pegaso, la cual se llamaba Fluttershy

El conejo siguio corriendo hasta lo que parecia ser una casa-arbol la cual era la biblioteca , luego de llegar el conejo

golpeo la puerta. Despues de golpear la puerta Fluttershy agarro a Angel y le quito la foto, al quitarsela estaba dispuesta a irse antes de que abrieran la puerta. Pero para su mala suerte un dragón color morado y verde, le abrio la puerta.

-Hola Fluttershy- Dijo el dragon con una sonrisa

-Emm...hola Spike- Dijo Fluttershy con un tipico tono timido

-¿Gustas pasar?-

-N-no gracias...disculpa a Angel, no sabia que iba a venir aqui. Es muy jugueton-

-No hay problema- dijo el dragon aún sonriendo, pero despues de unos segundo noto que la pegaso tenia algo en las manos y no tardo en preguntarle -Fluttershy ¿que es lo que traes en la hay?-

Cuando el dragon le pregunto sobre eso que tenia, no tardo en esconder la foto -¿Esto? N-no no es nada- dijo con una sonrisa nerviosa e irse corriendo

Mientras se iba corriendo se topo con una alicornio violeta

-Hola Fluttershy ¿como e- No alcanso a terminar su oracion que la pegaso se había ido

-Que raro, ¿que le habra pasado?- Se dijo para si misma

Despues de unos minutos Fluttershy llego a su casa

-Uff! casi me descubre- Dijo aún jadeando del cansancio

-Tan solo si el pudiera correspoderme- Dijo casi triste para si misma

De repente de las sombras salio el Dios del Caos

-Aja! Te descubri!- Dijo el Dios del Caos con una sonrisa

-No-nose de que me estas hablando, Discord- Dijo Fluttershy

-Te descubri y no lo puedes negar- rapidamente fue hacia donde estaba Fluttershy y le quito la foto -¿Pero que tenemos aqui? parece que estas enamorada de Spike, vaya ¿quien lo diri- Discord no termino de hablar que Fluttershy le tapo la boca y le quito la foto, para luego hacerla pedasos

-Yo no se de que hablas- Dijo la pegaso con muchos nervios

-¡Fluttershy esta enamorada!¡Fluttershy esta enamorada!¡Fluttershy esta enamorada!... Ya me preguntaba porque tenias esas fotos de el bajo la cama, aun que ya me parecia que eso estaba pasando porque te le quedabas viendo y empezabas a fantasear-

-Discord por favor no le dig- No termino de hablar que Discord había desaparecido -Solo espero que Discord no haga nada- dijo para si misma

Mientras tanto en la biblioteca

La alicornio violeta llegaba y el dragon le abrio la puerta

-Hola Spike, ¿que le paso a Fluttershy? La vi que salio corriendo de aqui- Lo ultimo lo dijo dando a entender que estaba sospechando del dragon

-¡Twilight no hice nada!¡Lo juro!-

-Más te vale, sabes lo fragil que puede ser Fluttershy-

-Es enserio, solo vino, escondio algo, creo que era una foto o algo asi, y se fue-

Mientras tanto en la ciudad, había un puesto de manzanas y lo atendia una poni color naranja con un sombrero. Discord estaba hablando con ella

-Ja ja muy gracioso, Discord- Dijo con sarcasmo

Discord se reia porque le había hecho una broma -Oye AppleJack ¿quieres que te cuente un secreto?- Dijo despues de reirse un poco más serio

-No me importa lo que digas, no me importa los "secretos" que tengas que contarme-

-Se trata sobre una de tus amigas-

-...No te creo, nunca nos guardamos secretos-

-¿No se guardan secretos?¿Estas segura? No se trata de cualquiera, hablamos de Fluttershy-

La curiosidad le comia le mente, hasta que decidio aceptar -Emm... bueno... puedes contarme- Dijo con inseguridad

-A Fluttershy le gusta alguien-

AppleJack nunca se habría esperado eso, pero queria saber toda la información -¿Y quien es el?¿Ya lo conosco?- Pregunto con mucha curiosidad

-Si, lo conoces... se trata de...- Discord se quedo blanco al ver lo que tenia al frente, era Fluttershy cargando una carreta con los cascos, y ahora estaba llendo hacia el

-Eso te enseñara a guardar secretos- Dijo Fluttershy luego de lanzar la carreta a Discord

Discord había sido golpeado la carreta, pero enseguida se levanto y se fue

Discord se había escondido detras de una casa, pero para su mala suerte Fluttershy lo encontro

-Discord prometeme que diras nada- Dijo un poco enojada

-Emm... si, lo prometo- Dijo Discord

-Haz una promesa Pinki Pie- Acontinuación Fluttershy le enseño como hacer una, y lo hizo

Al día siguiente Twilight tenia planeado una pijamada, invito a sus 5 amigas de las cuales la unica que no fue Rainbow Dash

-¿Y a que jugamos ahora?- Dijo Twilight

-¿Que tal si jugamos a "verdad o reto"?- Dijo AppleJack

-¡Twilight juguemos a eso!- Dijo Pinki Pie con entusiasmo

-Si ustedes quieren, haremos eso- Decia Twilight

-Es una lastima que no viniera Rainbow Dash, yo queria que jugaramos las 6- Dijo Pinki Pie un poco melancolica

-No importa, podemos jugar nosotras 5... ¡Ya se!¿quieren que invite a Spike a jugar?- Decia Twilight

-¿Y que esperas? Ve a invitarlo- Decia AppleJack

Twilight subio las escaleras y bajo con Spike, este ultimo tenia cara de dormido

-¿Que quieres Twilight?- Dijo el dragon aún con sueño

-Spike ven a jugar verdad o reto con nosotras-

-Bueno, ¿quien empieza?-

-Empiezo yo- Dijo AppleJack

-Fluttershy, ¿verdad o reto?

-Verdad-

-¿Te gusta alguien?-

-Em... no puede ser reto?- Dijo la pegaso muy nerviosa

-Nope- Dijo AppleJack imitando Big Macintosh

-Entonces, ¿Quien te gusta?-

Twilight intervino diciendo -AppleJack, si Fluttershy quiere reto dejalo que lo haga-

-Esta bien, dejame pensar un reto-

AppleJack comenzo a pensar sobre quien podria ser el "pony especial" para Fluttershy -Veamos, a Fluttershy le podria gustar cualquiera. Pero no creo que sea "del otro lado", pero uno nunca sabe... Talvez sea Spike, si debe ser Spike, le dire que le de un beso a Spike jajajaja ya me imagino la cara de los dos- Mientras pensaba esto ser reia, lo cual causo confusión en las demás

-AppleJack ¿Estas bien?- Dijo Rarity

-¿Que? Ah, si, si estoy bien- Decia AppleJack saliendo de sus pensamientos

-Fluttershy elige verdad o reto-

-Reto- Dijo Fluttershy muy confiada

-Entonces te reto a... ¡Besar a Spike!-

-¡¿QUE DICES?!- Dijo una Fluttershy exaltada, sabiendo que su plan había fallado (su plan era decir reto para que AppleJack no la descubriera)

-Lo que escuchaste, ahora dale un beso frances- Dijo AJ (AJ = AppleJack) con una sonrisa confiada

Cuando Spike escucho lo ultimo penso -Fluttershy no esta mal, digo es linda, tiene un voz suave, y es buena con todos, sin mensionar a los animales ¿A quien le gustaria alguien asi?- Mientras Spike pensaba en eso que estaba por suceder, Fluttershy lo saco de su transe

-Spike... ¡Spike!- Dijo Fluttershy tratando de gritar, pero fue un intento fallido. Afortunadamente Spike si lo noto

-¿Que pasa Fluttershy?-

-... AppleJack me reto a darte un beso frances, si no te molesta- Mientras decia esto se ruborizaba intensamente

-Mmm... claro, ¿porque no?-

-¿Aqui o afuera?-

-Nose, Oye AppleJack ¿Donde tengo que besar a Fluttershy?-

-En la boca-

-Ya lo se, pero lo hago aqui o afuera-

-Donde quieran- Dijo AJ mirando a Spike y Fluttershy con un mirada de "donde quieran enamorados"

-Mejor afuera, ¿Tu que dices Fluttershy?-

-Por mi esta bien-

Los dos comenzaron a ir afuera, mientras tanto las demás

-Twilight creo que sabes que hechizo usar- Dijo AJ

-¿El que sirve para ver a traves de las paredes?-

-Si, el mismo-

Twilight uso el hechizo. Afuera Spike y Fluttershy

-Spike, no tienes que hacer eso-

-Yo no tengo problema en hacerlo-

-Bueno... ven asi te beso... si no te molesta- Dijo Fluttershy ruborizada

Spike se acerco lentamente hacia el rostro de la pegaso, se miraron unos segundos a los ojos y se besaron profundamente por unos minutos. Al terminar estaban ruborizados y jadeando, se mantubieron en silencio por unos minutos hasta que Spike hablo

-Mejor volvamos, talvez las demás esten preocupadas por nosotros-

-S-si... volvamos-

-Esto vale oro- Dijo un camarografo mientras se iba corriendo

-¿Y a ese que le pasa?- Dijo Spike

-Talvez ese camarografo saco un buena foto de algo-

-Si... puede ser, en fin entremos-

Una vez dentro de la casa-arbol todas participantes centraron sus miradas en Fluttershy y Spike

-Ya era hora de que llegaran, pensabamos que iban a hacer "cositas en el oscurito"- Dijo Pinki Pie en broma

-Mi Spikey-Wikey ya es todo un hombre- Dijo Rarity

Despues de esto todos rieron menos Fluttershy y Spike, para ellos era algo incomodo, pero Spike se dio cuenta que era una broma y rio con ellas. Los juegos siguieron, las horas pasaron y las risas seguian sonando. Una vez que todos se fueron Spike y Twilight se fueron a dormir, pero Spike no podia dormir por obvias razones

-Ella estaba más nerviosa de lo normal, talvez le gusto... no, no puede ser, yo soy un dragón y ella una pegaso. Además ella siempre esta nerviosa... ¿Porque tenia que enamorarme de ella? Sabía que si superaba lo de Rarity me iba a gustar otra pony pero nunca pense que seria Fluttershy... Tengo que decirle a alguien sobre esto mmm... se lo dire a Twilight, le preguntare siria correcto relacionarme con ella-

Despues de esto el dragón fue hacia la habitación de Twilight (Si, Spike tenia habitación propia) y vio dormida a la alicornio y decidio dejarla dormir. Al día siguiente Spike y Twilight estaban desayunando en silencio hasta que el dragón hablo

-Twilight ¿Me guardas un secreto?-

-Si, lo que sea por la familia- Dijo la alicornio con una sonrisa sincera

-Creo... creo que estoy enamorado de Fluttershy-

Twilight al escuchar esto abrio los ojos y quedo boquiabierta ante las palabras de Spike, por unos segundos seguio asi y dijo

-... No me esperaba eso... me tomaste de sorpresa con esa revelación ¿Ella sabe de eso?-

-No, no sabe. Se lo dire hoy, pero tengo una pregunta para ti, ¿Estaria mal si yo tubiera una relación con ella?-

La alicornio se quedo pensando por un momento y dijo -Yo creo que no es malo tener una relación con otra especie, creo que si se llegaran a cruzar las dos especies el resultado seria un hibrido perfecto, pero ya me estoy saliendo del tema. Solo digo que esta bien, algunos no lo aceptaran y otros alentaran una relación asi-

-Bueno, tu nunca te equivocas, o al menos la casi nunca. Por cierto, queria preguntarte si podia tomarme el día libre-

-Claro que puedes, no tengo nada planeado para hoy, asi que voy empezar a leer unos libros viejos que encontre-

El dragón salio a pasear por el pueblo, pero noto que casi todas la miradas se centraban en el, se sentia muy incomodo y curioso por la situación. Hasta que se choco con las CMC (Cutie Marks Crusaders)

-Disculpen chicas, no vi por donde iba- Decia el dragón mientras las ayudaba a lebantarse

-No importa, a cualquiera le puede pasar. En fin ya nos vamos- Dijo AppleBloom

-Antes de que se vayan digansme si y ustedes saben porque todos me miran asi-

-Por lo del periodico- Dijo Sweete Belle

-¿Salgo en el periodico?- Dijo confundido el dragón

-Si, creo que eso va a salir en todos los periodicos de Equestria-

-¿Y que dice sobre mi en el periodico?-

-Mira, detras de ti hay alguien repartiendolos, ahora si nos vamos- Despues de que Sweete Belle dijiera esto las CMC se fueron del lugar

El pony que repartia periodicos le dio uno a Spike, pero Spike quedo totalmente sorprendido por lo que tenia en frente

En la portada del periodico se veia una foto de el mismo y Fluttershy besandose, y el titulo decia "Spike y Fluttershy, la relación más inesperada de la historia"

Spike no tenía palabras que describieran el momento, estaba enojado porque se habían metido en la vida privada de el y de Fluttershy, aunque solo eran amigos. Y a la vez se sentia feliz porque esa fotografia le hiso recordar aquel beso que tanto le gusto. Pero el momento no duro mucho, alguien le estaba hablando

-Spike, ¿Me podrias hacer un favor?- Dijo Rarity

-Si, ¿Que quieres que haga?-

-Necesito que despues de las 2:00 lleves a Fluttershy a mi casa asi se prueba unos vestidos que hice-

-De acuerdo, pero ¿Que vas a hacer tu?-

-Tengo que ir a buscar unas telas, unas cosas más y luego me ira a casa-

-Entonces nos veremos en tu casa, adios-

-Adios-

Ambos tomaron caminos diferentes, Spike no sabía se era buena idea ir ahora, ya que su reloj marcaba 8:53, el no sabía a que hora se levantaba la pegaso. Mientras tanto en casa de Fluttershy

La pegaso estaba preparando su desayuno, unos Hot Cakes con miel y a su conejo le dio una ensalada. Todo era silencio hasta que escucho a alguien en la puerta. Cuando abrio se encontro con Spike, a ella le parecia agradable su visita

-Hola Spike, ¿Quieres pasar?- Dijo Fluttershy con alegria

-Si- Dijo Spike mientras pasaba

Una vez adentro, la pegaso se preguntaba a que se debia su visita tan temprano, ella no se iba a quedar con la duda, pues le pregunto -Spike, ¿Que te trae por aqui tan temprano?-

-Bueno... en realidad no deberia estar aqui, Rarity me dijo que te lleve a su casa para que tu pruebes unos vestidos, pero si quieres me puedo ir y volver más tarde-

-No hay problema, tengo que desayunar, ¿Gustas acompañarme? No tengo joyas pero son Hot Cakes

-No gracias, ya desayune-

Spike espero a que Fluttershy desayune, una vez que termino le dijo -¿Que vas a hacer ahora?-

-Nada, ya alimente a Angel y a los demás animales, ¿Por que preguntas?-

-Queria saber si te gustaria pasar el dia conmigo, tengo el día libre-

-¡SI!- La pegaso grito de alegria, pero al darse cuenta de su tono inmediatamente se desculpo -...perdon, no me di cuenta del volumen de mi voz-

El dragón y la pegaso partieron rumbo a una plaza para pasar un día de picnic,mientras pasaba por el pueblo los ponys miraban y murmuraban cosas, Spike se sentia un poco incomodo pero Fluttershy se sentia MUY incomoda, hasta tenia ganas de salir corriendo.

-Spike ¿Por que todos actuan raro?-

-¿Recuerdas cuando nos besamos anoche?-

-S-si... ¿Por que preguntas?- Dijo la pegaso totalmente ruborizada

-Resulta que nos sacaron una foto, creo que fue el tipo con la camara que vimos antes de entrar. Ahora esta en todos los periodicos esa fotografia y todos creen que somos pareja, por eso todos nos miran asi-

-Pero no tiene nada de malo que seamos pareja... ¡DIGO NO TENDRIA! No tendria nada de malo que fueramos pareja, si ese fuera el caso- Cuando Fluttershy termino de decir esto se tapo la cara de la verguenza

-Tranquila Fluttershy, a cualquiera le puede pasar- Dijo el dragón con una sonrisa que inspiraba confianza en Fluttershy

-... mira, alla podriamos hacer un día de picnic, si no te molesta-

-Vamos alla-

Ambos acomodaron las cosas, pasaron un rato hablando y divirtiendose, pero de repente Fluttershy se puso seria

-¿Estas bien?- Dijo muy preocupado Spike

-S-si... estoy bien-

-Estas segura, si no quieres estar aqui podemos volver-

-Eso no hace falta-

-¿Y por que estas asi?-

-Spike tengo algo importante que decirte... yo... digo a mi...- La pegaso estaba muy nerviosa, por lo que tomo aire, exalo y

dijo -Estoy enamorada-


	2. Un malentendido

Hola lectores! Gracias por seguir mi historia, son de gran ayuda. En especial le agradezco a **Conuk** y **Shadow Sword** que me dejaron los primeros reviews jeje y queria perdir disculpas por el retraso estuve entretenido con otros fics que había olvidado que tenia uno en el que "trabajar" jeje estuve pensando en una historia complicadisima pero al revisarla me di cuanta de la poca imaginación que tengo (Había puesto un OC que era un dragón de nombre Onaga y sus caracteristicas), asi que decidi que sería mejor hacer uno sencillo y cuando tenga más experiencia (y reviews)... bueno, creo que eso es todo, dejen reviews si les gusto y si no les gusto tambien para saber en que tengo que mejorar, ahora si lean :v

* * *

 **CAPITULO 2: Un malentendido**

Spike no mostro expresion alguna, el penso que Fluttershy "le queria cortar las alas" por asi decirlo, nunca imagino que le diria algo asi. El era muy orgulloso, por lo que creyo que lo mejor seria irse

-... Tengo que irme, recorde que me encargaron algo- Dijo el dragón con indiferencia, llendose del lugar

-¿Que he hecho?- Murmuro Fluttershy para si misma con un tono triste, casi llorando

Spike estaba caminando sin rumbo pateando piedras mientras caminaba, mirando al suelo y hablando solo

-Siempre pense que ella era buena, humilde, inocente. Ahora veo que solo eran engaños ¿Como pudo hacerme eso? Al menos me hubiera dicho algo como "Spike, lo siento pero lo nuestro nunca podria funcionar" ¿Como pude ser tan tonto de creer que un dragón y una pegaso podrian ser algo más que amigos? Se enamora de alguien y me lo resfriega en la cara. Lo minimo que podria haber hecho era decir que no me queria besar, pero no, ni siquera opuso resistencia... Seguramente anda con cualquiera que se le cruse, es una puta y...-

-¡Spike!- Lo interrumpio alguien

El dragón miro alfrente encontrandose con alguien que ya conocia, era una alicornio, pero no era Twilight ni Luna, era la princesa Celestia. Spike miro completamente serprendido por un momento, pero a los segundos volvio su mal humor

-¿Que?- Dijo con un caracter frio

-Spike, ¿Que pasa?¿Por que estas enojado?-

-¿Que me pasa? Nada, ¿Que podria pasarme?- Dijo con sarcasmo

-Spike se que no eres asi, puedes confiar en mi-

-¿Que no soy asi? Tu apenas me conoces, no sabes como soy ¿Al menos me criaste?- Dijo con furia

Celestia al escuchar eso guardo silencio, y bajo la cabeza

-Ahora si nos entendemos, adios princesa- Cuando termino de decir esto se fue volando(Más adelante explicare como las consiguio) a las afueras del pueblo

A pesar de que Celestia no estaba mucho tiempo con Spike lo queria como un hijo, cuando el se fue derramo una lagrima. Spike nunca le había hablado asi, a ella no le habria importado que le hablaran de esa forma pero le dolia que fuera Spike quien lo hiciera

Twilight había presenciado todo lo sucedido con Celestia, inmediatamente se acerco a la princesa para consolarla

-Princesa Celestia, ¿Se encuentra bien?-

-Si... estoy bien- Dijo mientras se le salia otra lagrima

Twilight puso uno de sus cascos en el hombro de Celestia para tratar de apoyarla emocionalmente -Princesa lamento mucho eso que paso, Spike no es asi, nose que le paso-

-El tiene razón... apenas lo conozco, no tengo derecho de meterme en su vida como si fuera alguien a quien le importa-

-Princesa no diga eso, usted no tiene la culpa... Mejor vayamos a caminar para olvidar esto, ¿Que le parece?-

-...Me parece que es una buena idea, gracias Twilight-

-No hay de... ¿Por que no me aviso que vendria a Ponyville? No he visto a ningun guardia ni el carruaje real-

-Es porque planeaba que fuera algo discreto, me había disfrasado de una unicornio celeste para conocer bien a ponyville, pero para mantener el hechizo tenia que estar concentrada. Cuando vi a Spike caminando pense en dale una sorpresa, pero fui yo la que se soprendio. Spike hablaba solo, decia cosas mala sobre una pony, una pegaso si no me equivoco. Lo que más me sorprendio fue escucharlo insultando... y el resto ya lo sabes-

-Algo debio salir mal, Spike me dijo que le gustaba una amiga y que se lo iba a decir hoy, tal vez esa sea la causa...Dejemos eso para despues-

Ambas princesas caminaron por el pueblo visitando los lugares que habían (aún que no eran muchos estaban bastante bien)en el pueblo, los ponis y otras cosas

La hora marcaba 2:43 y Rarity se había empezado a preocupar por la tardanza de Spike y Fluttershy. Partio rumbo a la casa de Fluttershy y en el camino vio volando a Spike a lo lejos llendo a las afueras de Ponyville

-¿Que esta pasando? Spike y Flutteshy nunca llegan muy tarde a lo que se les encarga,y el nunca vuela afuera del pueblo. Esto es cada vez más raro, mejor me apresuro- Dijo con preocupación

Fluttershy estaba en su casa, ella estaba deprimida, lloro desde que había vuelto (volvio a las 9:51) y se le escuchaba lamentarse todo el rato mientras le hablaba a su conejo

-No debi hacerlo, nunca debi decirle lo que sentia. Angel ¿Tengo algo de malo?¿Soy fea?¿Le caigo mal?-

El conejo solo nego con la cabeza

-Tal vez solo prefiere a los de su especie, aún que Rarity es una ecepción, ella es mil veces mejor que yo y cualquier yegua-

-El nunca me perdonara lo que le hice- Siguio llorando hasta que escucho que tocaron la puerta

Acontinuación Fluttershy se levanto, camino hasta la puerta y abrio para ver quien era

-Pasa Rarity- Dijo con un tono triste

-Fluttershy, ¿Que te paso?¿Porque estabas llorando?- Le pregunto preocupada

-...Es Spike-

-¿Te hizo algo?¿Te lastimo? Porque si es asi lo lamentara-

-No, el no hizo nada... es por eso que estoy asi-

-No entiendo-

-A mi me gusta Spike...hoy salimos para hacer un día de picnic, todo iba bien, nos reiamos, contabamos chistes y esa clase de cosas. Pero yo meti la pata, le dije: Estoy enamorada, pero creo no dijo nada y se fue...debe ser porque le caigo mal...-

-No te sientas mal por eso, tal vez fue un malentendido, le dijiste que estas enamorada, pero no de quien. Todo se arreglara, y si no te corresponde el se lo pierde-

-Gracias Rarity, disculpame por no haber ido a probarme tus vestidos-

-Esos vestidos tienen que estar listos en dos meses, tengo mucho tiempo para encontrar a alguien que me ayude en esto. Lavate la cara que saldremos para subirte el animo-

-Pero Spike...-

-No te preocupes por el, mañana se le pasara y todo se arreglara-

-...Bueno, si tu lo dices-

Spike aún estaba enojado, cerca de unas montañas

-Estupidos sentimientos, estupido cuerpo de dragón, estupida Fluttershy...-Decia el dragón con ira, pero nombrar a la pegaso lo hizo cambiar de expresión a una de tristeza- ¿A quien engaño? El unico estupido soy yo, es imposible que Fluttershy sienta algo por mi... Seguramente ella esta enamorada de Big Mac

Spike seguia sumergido en sus pensamientos, hasta que escucho un ruido entre unos arbustos

-¡¿Quien anda ahí?!-Grito Spike mientras extendia sus alas y se ponia en posición de combate, lo cual le daba un aspecto muy intimidante (por lo menos en mi imaginación XD)

Cuando vio quien era la causante de ese ruido fruncio el seño

-No sabía que los dragones sufrian por amor- Dijo una unicornio azul con crin celeste grisaceo

-¿Que haces aqui Trixie?- Pregunto el dragón ya calmado

-Lo mismo podria preguntarte a ti, dragón-

-Responde a mi pregunta- Dijo un poco más amenazante

-Te voy a aclara dos cosas, primero no eres nadie para amenazar a La Gran y Poderosa Trixie; y segundo yo vivo aqui-Dijo sin inmutarse ante la actitud del dragón. Trixie había cambiado despues del incidente con el Amuleto del Alicornio, ya no quera vengarse de Twilight pero eso no significaba que dejaría de autoproclamarse "La Gran y Poderosa Trixie"

-Pues yo no veo ninguna casa-

-Es porque mi casa esta en la cima la montaña que esta detras de ti- Dijo mientras apuntaba a su casa

-¿Desde cuando vives aqui?-

-Cuando fui liberada del Amuleto del Alicornio no tenía donde vivir, pero vi este lugar y decidi quedarme aqui. Unos amigos que me debian unos favores me construyeron la casa, ahora si me disculpas me voy...-

-¡Espera!...¿Puedo ir contigo?- Esto ultimo lo dijo un poco timido

Trixie penso por unos segundos y luego respondio -De acuerdo, puedes venir- Dijo mientras comenzaba a caminar. Spike no penso que Trixie lo aceptaría en su casa -Hey!¿Vas a venir?- Dijo Trixie para sacarlo de sus pensamientos

Spike comenzo a seguir a Trixie, caminaron con un silencio incomodo hasta que la unicornio habló

-Dragón, te he visto con Twilight Sparkle pero no me has dicho tu nombre- Dijo mirandolo a los ojos

-¿Donde estan mis modales? Me llamo Spike-

-Spike, la ultima vez que te vi eras un dragón terrestre, ¿Por que tienes alas?

-Hace dos años cuando cumpli la mayoria de edad pony, la princesa Celestia me regalo un pergamino magico y lo que quisiera lo anotaba ahí...no sabía que pedir hasta que vi a un pegaso volando y pedi unas alas-

-...podrias haber pedido magia, ser inmortal, invencible... o estar con esa pegaso de la que hablabas antes de que me vieras-

-Zecora dijo que los dragones tambien tienen magia pero es más dificil de controlar y se manifiesta en los primeros 100 años de un dragón, tambien dijo que los dragones viven millones de años y son casi invensibles...y no nesecito estar con ninguna pony, suficiente tuve con una unicornio- En ese momento habian llegado a la casa de la unicornio azul

-¿Quieres pasar?- Pregunto Trixie con una sonrisa

-Bueno...- Dijo Spike pasando timidamente. Cuando miro dentro de la casa se sorprendio por los artefactos magicos que tenia aunque era de esperarse que tuviera cosas magicas

-Es hora de tomar el té, ¿Gustas acompañarme?- Pregunto Trixie mientras veia el reloj en la pared (marcaba las 6:03, caminaron mucho XD)

-Me encantaria- Dijo Spike - _Ya parezco marica por como hablo_ \- Penso

Despues de 5 minutos ya estaba listo casi todo, faltaba el azucar

-¿Spike podrias alcanzarme el azucar? Esta en la cocina- Pregunto mientras servia el té

Una vez que entro a la cocina pudo ver dos frascos iguales y los dos parecian azucar asi que llevo el que tenia en la derecha y se lo dio a Trixie

Tixie le puso "azucar" a su té y Spike al suyo, pero en cuanto lo probaron se sientieron mareados y con sueño

-Spike dime que no tomaste el frasco de la derecha- Dijo Trixie moribunda

-Que tiene de malo- Dijo Spike agarrandose de silla

-Tenias que leer las etiquetas...- Y callo dormida

-Y yo que iba a saber...- Y se durmio

(NOTA: Iba a poner Cocaína pero no conozco el "publico", asi que decidi que sería mejor algo para dormir)

2 horas despues

Trixie se estaba levantando cuando recordo lo que sucedio fue inmediatamente al baño para lavarse la cara y luego despertar a Spike

-Spike...Spike!...¡SPIKE!- Grito Trixie

El dragón estaba boca arriba, iba abriendo los ojos lentamente para encontrarse con la cara de la unicornio casi pegada a la de el, ella estaba totalmente despeinada y con la cara mojada, lo cual causo atracción en Spike

-Trixie...- Dijo sonrojandose

-Levantante nos vamos a Ponyville- Dijo Trixie mientras se secaba y peinaba

Una vez que Spike se levanto le pregunto -¿Por que?¿Que paso?-

-En vez de traer azucar trajiste polvo para dormir-

-¿Y por que tienes polvo para dormir?-

-Larga historia. Iremos a Ponyville, voy a cenar con mi familia si quieres puedes cenar conmigo-

-Nose...no quiero ser una carga-

-No eres una carga, de hecho eres mi primer amigo...¿Me consideras tu amiga?-

-Si

-Entonces vamos- Dijo saliendo de la casa

Los 2 estaban llegando a Ponyville. Mientras tanto con Fluttershy y Rarity

-¿Ya puedo abrir los ojos, Rarity? Si no te molesta-

-Bien... ya puedes abrir los ojos-

-¡SORPRESA!-

Pinkie Pie le había hecho una fiesta sorpresa junto con los animales de Fluttershy. La pegaso estaba feliz de tenes a dos de sus seis mejores amigas y a sus animales. En pocas palabras resulto perfecto

-¿Pinkie hiciste esto por mi?- Pregunto la pegaso aún incredula de que la fiesta sorpresa fuera para ella

-Pues claro tontita! Aunque no lo hice sola, Rarity me aviso que estabas triste y cuando tus amigos animales se enteraron quisieron ayudarme

-Gracias!- Dijo mientras las abrazaba

* * *

Disculpen si los personajes actuaron como OOC (Fuera de lugar o algo asi). Los capitulos desde ahora seran más cortos y voy a tratar de subir con más frecuencia. Dejen un review, eso me ayuda a seguir, Chao.


	3. La cena

_Buenas dias lectores! Les traigo esto que escribi ayer (empeze antes de ayer y termine a las 4:36 de la mañana) no se si alcanza las 2.000 palabras pero lo subo igual porque me puse a reflexionar ¿Soy un buen autor si los dejo esperando otro mes? No verdad? Voy a tratar de empezar a subir cada uno o dos semanas, pero no se acostumbren. Lo digo porque tengo que completar la carpeta de Dibujo (me lleve esa materia porque no tenia ganas de ir caminando con la carpeta en la mano, ya se, soy un vago); Hice pense en el tema del capitulo mientras comia un sanguche (sandwich) y me mamá casi lloraba porque penso que le habían robado las plantas (yo las había guardado), en fin no les cuento nada más porque seguramente a nadie le interesa, despues de todo viene por el fic :v_

 **Capitulo 3: La cena**

Trixie y Spike ya estaba en Ponyville, despues de unos minutos llegaron al restaurante. El mesero les había pedido a orden pero Trixie dijo "Por por ahora nada, estoy esperando a alguien", esperaron unos minutos más en silencio hasta que Spike habló

-...Trixie ¿quien va a venir de tu familia?- Pregunto Spike

-Mi padre, mi madre, mi hermano y mi hermana- Respondio Trixie malhumorada por el atraso de su familia, Spike obviamente noto eso- Spike ¿Que hora es?

Spike miro su reloj y respondio -8:23

-Deberian haber llegado hace media hora- Suspiro Trixie, luego vio a Spike, quien se veia elegante- Te ves bien con esa ropa- Lo alago Trixie levemente sonrojada, ya que nunca daba cumplidos

-Te ves hermosa con ese vestido Trixie- Respondio Spike sonrojado, haciendo que ella tambien tengo un tono aún más rojizo en tu rostro

FlashBack

Cuando Spike y Trixie llegaron a Ponyville pasaron primero por la bibliotea-arból para que el se vistiera adecuadamente ya que Trixie estaba con un vestido azul oscuro. Cuando Spike termino de cambiarse estaba con un Smokin (Tuxedo o como se llame esa ropa elegante xD), un reloj de bolsillo y unos zapatos negros

Fin del FlashBack

-Disculpe señorita Lulamoon, pero sus padres han dado un aviso a ultimo momento, dijeron no se podrian presentar, he aqui la carta que dejaron- Y le entrego un pergamino

 **Carta:** " _Trixie, tu madre y yo lamentamos no poder ir a cenar, como ya sabras tu madre esta embarazada, tuvo unas contracciones muy fuertes antes de venir y la llevamos al hospital para que le den unos calmantes; y tu hermano no podra ir porque a ultimo momento le avisaron que habria un cambio de horarios en la guardia de la princesa Luna. Tu hermana nos acompaño a tu madre y a mi al hospital. Lamento que surgieran estos problemas, te recompensaremos cuando podamos._ "

-Mi familia tuvo unos problemas, no podran venir- Dijo un poco triste, en voz baja semejante a la de Fluttershy

-Señorita, ¿va a pedir algo?

-Traigame una ensalada y vino

-¿Y usted caballero?

" _No creo que tengan joyas...pedire spaghetti_ "-Spaghetti

Mientras tanto con Twilight y Celestia

Twilight le dio un tour por el pueblo a Celestia, tomaron té mientras Twilight le contaba lo que había "descubrido" sobre la amistad. Despues le enseño como era el pueblo de noche (omitiendo los callejones obviamente)

-Twilight, ¿Que te parece cenamos?- Pregunto Celestia, quien estaba "camuflada" como una unicorio blanca, crin rosa, alta como la princesa Candace (Mi Amore Cadenza) y con una Cutie Mark de un telescopio apuntando al Sol

-Princesa, disculpe, se me había olvidado...mire, ¿que le parece ese restaurante?- Dijo señalando a un restaurante que estaba a cinco cuadras

Una vez que llegaron se sentaron y esperaron al mesero en silencio hasta que una silueta le llamo la atención a Celestia -Twilight ¿ese de allá es Spike?- Pregunto viendo al dragón vestido elegantemente junto con la unicornio de vestido azul

-S-si ¿pero que hace aqui? Y con...¿Trixie?- Dijo algo dudosa al ver a la inconfundible unicornio azul hablando con su ayudante #1

-Al parecer si es Trixie Lulamoon

-No, no, no, no, no, esto no puede ser- Nego la princesa de la amistad rapidamente ante la idea de que su ayudante y su ex enemiga puediesen estar relacionados -Voy a usar un hechizo para saber lo que dicen- Y empezo a hacer brillar su cuerno pero fue detenida por Celestia

-No creo que sea buena idea, ademas estariamos violando su privacidad

-Pero si Trixie lo tiene hipnotizado o si lo quiere conquista para vengarse y...- Empezaba a sacar concluciones de la situacion hasta que fue callada por el casco de Celestia

-Esta bien, esta bien. Pero si no planea algo malo tu no leeras un solo libro por una semana- Aposto son una sonrisa, al imaginarse a Twilight tratando de no leer

-Emm...y si yo gano usted...emm...¡Y si yo gano usted no comera nada que tenga azucar!- Dijo divertida al recordad que a la princesa Celestia era debil ante los postres, pasteles y golosinas

Celestia tiro los cubirtos disimuladamente para poder hacer el hechizo sin que lo noten los demas clientes, Twilight figio que le ayudaba a levantarlo pero ella tambien hizo el mismo hechizo que Celestia

Procedieron a escuchar desde que Spike le pregunto quienes iban a comer con ellos hasta que el mesero le dio el pergamino a Trixie

A Celestia se le dibujo una sonrisa mientras miraba a Twilight quien había perdido la apuesta (aunque ella no era de los que hacen apuestas lo hizo igual) -No planea nada malo, Trixie estaba por presentarle a sus padres a Spike y como no se presentaron al parecer ahora es una cena romantica...Eso solo significa una cosa, ¿Tu sabes que es?- Explicaba aunque no fuera necesario para gozar aún más la victoria con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja

Twilight suspiro ante la victoria de su mentora (todavía la veia como su maestra)- Significa que usted gano y por lo tanto no podre leer nada durante una semana- Dijo de mala gana mientras Celestia gozaba con una gran sonrisa como señal de la victoria

 **En casa de Fluttershy**

La fiesta ya había terminada y la pegaso timida se encontraba mirando la salida mientras sus amigas se iban, pero no sin antes despedirse

-Fluttershy espero que te haya gustado la fiesta, a mi me gusto aunque debi traer a Gummy pero si lo habiera hecho la fiesta habría sido un desastre porque tendría que organizar todo de vuelta y no iba a tener tiempo. En fin ire a comer cup cakes, adios Fluttershy y Rarity- Se despidio Pinkie Pie dando saltitos no sin antes dar una de sus poco racionales conversaciones

-Adios Pinkie- Saludaron la unicornio y la pegaso

Despues de esperar a que la pony fiestera se fuera Rarity miro a Fluttershy y le dijo -Fluttershy cariño, no te preocupes por lo que pase con Spike. Mañana podras aclarar las cosas con el, ¿de a cuerdo?

-Bueno...yo no estoy preocupada por el, digo si pero no mucho, pero estoy comenzando a pensa que tal vez no quiera nada conmigo- Comenzaba a entristecerse y sollozar -Y si ya le gusta otra yegua? o si ya tiene novia?- Preguntaba al borde del llanto

-No creo que le guste otra yegua o tenga novia, el se delata solo. Ahora calmate y mañana hablare con el sobre tus dudas y luego podras aclarar las cosas como se debe ¿Ya estas mejor?- La tranquilizaba mientras la abrazaba

-Gracias Rarity, ya estoy mejor- Se secaba las lagrimas

-Lamento no poder quedarme más tiempo pero no puede dejar mucho tiempo a Sweetie Belle con Opal, la niñera la cuida pero aún asi no creo que haya sido buena idea. Adios Fluttershy- Se despidio con un ultimo abrazo

-Adios- Decia sentada en frente de la puerta mientras miraba como se iba la unicornio blanca

Fluttershy ahora estaba aburrida, queria estar con sus amigas pero no queria molestarlas, por lo que decidio ir a visitar a AppleJack porque ella siempre estaba desocupada a esa hora " _Espero que no le moleste que yo la visite_ " pensaba mientras iba a la granja

 **Con Spike y Trixie**

Todo había sido normal hasta que terminaron

-Mesero la cuenta- Pidio Trixie

-Aqui tiene señorita- Dijo llegando mientras le daba la cuenta

-Yo pago- Se ofrecio Spike, empezo a buscar su billetera para no quedar mal, aunque no la tenia pero por arte de magia gracias al autor se le aparecio en el bolsillo y pago XD

Se habían retirado del restaurante, ahora Trixie se tenia que ir y Spike quiso acompañarla pero se nego obviamente porque se iba a tele-transportar con su magia (no lo había hecho antes porque solo se sabe trasportar ella sola). Cuando se fue Spike se dirigio a la biblioteca

- _Fue un buen día...bueno casi, aunque creo que debería disculparme con Fluttershy por actuar asi. Ella fue sincera conmigo, tal vez lo hizo para intentar no "lastimarme"...porque cuando un pegaso y un unicornio tienen hijos no tienen alicornios...se lo preguntare mañana a mamá, debo disculparme con ella tambien. Deberia mejorar mi caracter..._ \- Reflexionaba en sus pensamientosel dragón recostado en su cama mirando al techo, con unos auriculares parecidos a los de Vinyl Scratch (asi estoy yo pensando en el guion de este fic)

 **Con Twilight y Celestia**

-Twilight, me tengo que ir, fue un gusto visitarte- Se despedía Celestia

-Pero princesa ¿No se va a quedar más tiempo?

-Si me quedare más tiempo pero tengo algo que hacer primero

-¿Que hara princesa?- Pregunto con curiosidad

-Emm...Tengo que...revisar cosas del pueblo y ese tipo de cosas- Decia con una sonrisa nerviosa

-Pero princesa eso ya lo hice yo ayer- Respondio aún más curiosa ante el comportamiento de la princesa del Sol

-Bueno entonces creo que no me tendre que preocupar por eso...pero tambien tengo que... que...¡Tambien tengo que reunirme con alguien! Si es eso lo que tengo que hacer- Se excusó

-¿Con quien tiene que reunirse?

- _Mierda...ya la cague_ \- Penso nerviosa -C-con un viejo amigo jeje- Respondio son una risa nerviosa semejante a la de Rainbow Dash

-Bueno, no importa

- _Uff, casi me descubren_ \- Penso mientras suspiraba aliviada- Ahora si me voy Twilight

 _Hasta aca el capitulo de hoy! Espero que haya sido de su agrado, voy a contestar algunas cosas de los reviews (y las que puedan tener en mente)_

 _-Discord y AppleJack: En el capitulo 1 Discord le estaba por contar a AppleJack (eso ya lo saben obviamente) pero Discord solo lo hacia para molestar a Fluttershy pero no le iba a decir nada (Y porque fue la primera que se encontro). En cuanto al caracter AppleJack, fue un error mio, se que ella no es asi, Twilight tendria que haber sido pero ya fue, lo cambiaria pero cuando lo intento no pasa nada :v (puta bida)_

 _-Trixie: Me estoy esforzado por mantenerla en personaje. Y si tuviera cocaina la tendría para sentirse más "grande y poderosa" jaja me rio solo imaginando como sería_

 _-Spike: Su caracter se debe a que esta saliendo de la adolescencia aunque tiene aproximadamente 18 (tal vez un poco más o un poco menos) por eso actua de esa forma_

 _-Fluttershy: Dios porque tuve que elegir ese personaje?! Es el segundo personajes que más me cuesta mantener con su caracter (el primero hasta ahora es Discord). Y_ _si en Ponyville hubiera un club de fans de Fluttershy estarían dandole caza a todo y a todos, ella lloriquea por cualquier cosa (no se ofendan fans de Fluttershy)_

 _Celestia: No voy de decir mucho, le di un caracter lo más parecido al verdadero (tampoco me_ _esforcé mucho)_

 _Familia de Trixie: WoW! Se me vinieron miles de ideas en especial con el hermano y hermana de Trixie pero van a aparecer en otro momento, espero que en el siguiente capitulo_

 _Se me hicieron más largas de lo que esperaba las respuestas, Gracias por los reviews, no pense que llegaria a 8 jeje dejen reviews si quieren que siga la historia y ahora si me despido, Chao!_

 _ **[SPOILER]**_ _Para el proximo capitulo van a tener a Spike cantando :v_


	4. Drogados

_Es posible que este capitulo no les guste mucho, no tenia muchas ganas de escribir pero lo hice igual. Viendo el titulo ya deben saber que hay drogas, asi que si son menores de edad no lean este capitulo pero como no me van a hacer caso, solo espero que les guste_

 **Capitulo 4: Drogados**

 **Biblioteca**

- _Pobre Spike, no sé que salio mal con Fluttershy...pero no por eso tenia derecho a tratar asi a la Princesa Celestia_ \- Penso recordando que el dragón había herido los sentimientos de Celestia a causa de que "algo salio mal" con su timida amiga

Twilight estaba afuera de la biblioteca, ella golpeo la puerta pero lo unico que recibio como respuesta fue un silencio, repitio esta acción dos veces más y recibio la misma respuesta. Penso que su asistente no había llegado, por lo que busco la copia llave donde siempre la ponia (no voy a decir donde por cuestiones de seguridad :v) pero no la encontro y cuando quiso abrir la puerta se dio cuenta de que no estaba cerrada con llave. Cuando entro se dio cuenta de que probablemente Spike ya había entrado y como era costumbre el escuchaba música a todo volumen mientras se encerraba en su habitación

- _Debe estar en su habitación_ \- Penso mientra cerraba la puerta. Despues de eso se dirigio hasta el cuarto (habitación, pieza, cueva o como quieran llamarle :v) de su amigo -Spike!¿Estas ahí?- Pregunto golpeando la puerta del dragón, pero al no recibir una respuesta entro

Al entrar se encontro con Spike recostado con auriculares, el dragón al percatarse de la presencia de su amiga, casi hermana, se saco los auriculares y se sento el la cama

-Spike ¿Estas bien?- Pregunto pensando en lo que le había dicho en la mañana (recuerden el capitulo 1, cuando Spike le dice a Twilight que le iba a revelar sus sentimientos a Fluttershy)

-Si...solo que...nada- Respondio tristemente recordando lo que el creia que era el rechazo de Fluttershy

-Spike, se que no salio como esperabas lo de Fluttershy ¿Puedes contarme que paso?- Le hablaba de forma comprensiva al dragón, ya que este era sensible con eso de los sentimientos

-E-ella me dijo q-que...se enamoro de otro- Respondio evitando llorar, ya que como todo dragón el era muy orgulloso como para dejar que otros lo vieran llorar, aunque estaba con su "hermana" el no dejaria que le viera llorando

Twilight al ver la expresión de profunda tristeza de Spike lo abrazo con sus alas y le dijo -No te pongas tan triste...estoy segura de que encontraras a alguien que te atraiga como ella lo hace

El rostro del dragón ya no parecia trsite, de hecho se vei un poco más feliz y nervioso. Twilight noto esto y el dragón dijo -En realidad si hay alguien más

-¿Quien es?- Pregunto teniendo a una poni en mente

-B-bueno ella es Trixie- Dijo un poco nervioso al recordar la rivalidad que tenian aunque era Trixie la que tenía envidia. Cuando Twilight escucho ese nombre se dio cuenta de que la suposición que tenía en mente era cierta -Cuando me fui de donde estaba Fluttershy me fui a las afueras del pueblo y ahí la conoci, me invito a su casa e ibamos a tomar el té, pero confundi el azucar con un polvo magico que ella tenía guardado que era para dormir- Conto avergonzandoce en lo ultimo -Pero cuando despertamos ella tenía un compromiso con sus padres en un restaurante y me pregunto si yo queria ir, dije que si...Pero tu ya deberias saber eso- Termino de contar incriminando a la Alicornio lavanda

Twilight reacciono con nerviosismo ante tal incriminación -P-pero no fue aproposito, le di a Celestia un recorrido del pueblo porque estaba triste y cuando tuvimos hambre fuimos ahí...Pero tu ya deberias saber eso- Incrimino de la misma forma en que lo había hecho su "hermano" anteriormente

Spike suspiro arrepentido y dijo -Fue mi culpa, yo estaba triste y enojado y cuando la vi la trate muy mal, le dije cosas que no queria y despues me fui sin que me importase que ella estuviera triste...- Contaba con arrepentimiento -Pero mañana ire a Canterlot y me disculpare- Dijo finalmente decidido

-Me alegra saber que estas arrepentido y que quieras su perdón- Le felicitaba con una sonrisa -Pero ella no esta en Canterlot, me dijo que se quedaria una semana pero que ahora iba a atender unos asuntos del pueblo pero cuando le dije que ya había revisado todos los problemas que tenian dijo que iba a encontrarse con un viejo amigo...No sé si me equivoco pero creo que esta ocultando algo- Dijo pensativa

-Bueno, la Princesa Celestia siempre oculta cosas- Respondio como si no fuera algo muy importante

 **Mientras tanto en el bosque Everfree**

-Aaa aaa ¡ACHOO!- Estornuda la Princesa Celestia mientras caminaba llevando unos papeles en sus alforjas -Alguien debe estar hablando de mi- Y siguio caminando

 **Volviendo a la biblioteca**

-En fin- Mira el reloj que tenia en una pared que marcaba las 23:51 -Creo que es hora de dormir-

-Voy a leer los hechizos de Star Swirl de transformación, despues ire a dormir- Dijo mientras tomaba un libro con su magia pero Spike se lo quito

-Ooh no, tu no leeras nada en una semana- Y guardo el libro en su lugar, Twilight al darse cuenta de que Spike sabía sobre su apuesta quiso preguntar pero el dragón anticipo la pregunta -Recuerda que tengo mejor sentido de la audición, puedo escuchar mejor que un alicornio, pegaso, unicornio o terrestre- Y en efecto era cierto, pero no podía escuchar como lo haría un dragón adulto solo podía escuchar hasta 10 metros cuando un poni murmuraba (no se le escapaban los secretos :v)

-Pero Spike solo una hoja- Rogo arrodillada

-No

-¿Un parrafo?

-No

-¿Una oración?

-No

-¿Una palabra?

-No

-Por lo menos una letra

-Lo siento Twi, pero una apuesta es una apuesta- Dijo con voz firme -Ahora mejor duermete, tal vez mañana puedas encontrar un pasa tiempo, hacer un dia de campo con las chicas o ayudar a alguien con sus trabajos, dicen que el Dr. Whooves trabaja con las matematicas y esa clase de cosas que te gustan

-Aagh ¿Porque tuve que hacer esa apuesta?- Dijo para si misma molesta por lo que tendria que pasar la semana sin sus presiados libros

-Buenas noches Twilight

-Buenas noches Spike- Apago las luces con su magia mientras subia a descansar, pues mañana sería un día largo

 **Sweet Apple Acres**

Fluttershy caminaba hacia la casa de AppleJack pero se detuvo al darse cuenta de la hora - _Tal vez este durmiendo... Mejor volvere a casa, se esta haciendo muy tarde_ \- Dijo para sus adentros

-¿Fluttershy?- Dijo una voz conocida

Fluttershy gira al encuentro de esa voz conocida, cuando supo de quien era la voz no era ni más ni menos que la pegaso más rapida de toda Equestria -¿Rainbow Dash?¿Que haces aqui?

-Estaba acomodando algunas nubes y te vi caminando, ¿Y tu?

-Yo venia a visitar a AppleJack, pero debe estar durmiendo, me estaba por ir hasta que apareciste...Se esta haciendo muy tarde, me ire ahora, si no te molesta

-Si quieres te acompaño, es un poco aburrido el trabajo y tengo que vigilar que no llueva hasta las 3:00 am- Se ofrecio a acompañarla

-Si, me gustaría- Acepto

Caminaron un rato en silencio, Fluttershy no era del tipo de poni que iniciaba una combersación por lo que Rainbow Dash la inicio

-...Y Fluttershy ¿Es cierto que te gusta Big Mac?- Pregunto curiosa, ya que había recordado los rumores que habían sobre Big Macintosh y Fluttershy

Fluttershy miro con curiosidad a su amiga -No, no es cierto, ¿Por que preguntas?- Respondio

-Por nada, cosas que dicen...- Dijo mirando al suelo, pero más adelante ve un periodico y lo revisa -Hey mira un periodico, voy a ver las tiras comicas- Decia mientras las buscaba, cuando de repente se detiene y abre los ojos sorprendida y despues mira a Fluttershy -Aah, Fluttershy, ¿Desde cuando Spike es tu novio?- Pregunto mientras le entregaba la parte donde aparecia ella y el dragón

La cara de Fluttershy inmediatamente se tiño de rojo ante la supocisión de su amiga y la fotografía que estaba viendo -N-No es lo que crees!

-¿Ah, no?¿Y dime desde cuando andan juntos?¿Por que escondias tu noviazgo?...¿Ya hicieron "cuchi cuchi"?- Pregunto incriminando a su timida amiga con una mirada de picardia

Fluttershy al escuchar la ultima pregunta escondio su cara en su crin ya que se estaba transformando en un tomate lo que causo que Rainbow Dash explotase de risa -Jajajaja debejajaja deberias ver tu cara jajajajajajajaja- Se secaba las lagrimas de risa

Cuando la pegaso cian termino de reir se puso más seria y le pregunto -Ya enserio ¿Andas con Spike?

-N-No e-eso es mentira, lo que paso fue que...

Un Flashback más tarde

-Aah ya entiendo, Twilight te invito a jugar verdad o reto con las chicas y Spike, despues AppleJack te reto a besar a Spike y cuando terminaron un fotografo pasó, saco una fotografía y llevo la foto al diario, ¿Verdad?- Resumio Rainbow Dash, a lo que Fluttershy solo asintio

-Bueno, creo que hasta aqui te acompaño, nos vemos Fluttershy- Se despidio

-Adios Rainbow

-FLUTTERSHY!- Le llamo la atención mientras se alejaba

-Que?!- Grito sin tener veguenza al no haber casi nadie cerca

-RECUERDA USAR PROTECCIÓN!- Le grito desde muy lejos

-CALLATE!- Grito sonrojada y enojada a lo que Rainbow Dash volvio a reir

Cuando entro acomodo un poco las cosas desordenada por la fiesta que tuvo con sus amigos animales y 2 de sus 5 mejores amigas, cuando termino les servio agua y comida a todos los animales por si tenian hambre o sed en la noche y se acosto en su cama para dormir - _Mañana sera un buen día... Eso espero. Dijo Rarity que me iba a ayuda a aclar las cosas con Spike_ \- Pensó mientras cerraba los ojos lentamente por el sueño

 **Casa de Trixie**

Trixie trataba de dormir, cambiaba de pocisión pero nada funcionaba debido a que no podía dejar de pensar - _No puede ser... ¿Sera cierto? No, no, no, no y no, Trixie no puede dejar que esto este pasando, tal vez sea mejor alejarme de el, pero es tan...lindo_ \- Pensaba ruborizada

 **Otro cambio de escenario, el bosque Everfree**

La Princesa Celestia había llegado a un lago cristalino, dejo sus alforjas al lado de una piedra grande y se sento en la orilla, empezo a mirar lo hermosa que estaba la noche cuando de repente alguien le habla

-Hola Tia- Dijo una voz que provenia de entre la maleza del bosque, cuando la sombra se hizo totalmente visible como para saber quien era se le dibujo una sonrisa en el rostro a Celestia, el dueño de esa voz era... Fin :v okno solo dejemos esto para despues, le tengo una sorpresa!

 **Al día siguiente en la Biblioteca**

Twilight se estaba despertando al tener los rayos del Sol en su cara, se tallo los ojos y se levando. Hizo su rutina en pocas palabras, cuando bajo al comedor se encontraba Spike con el desayuno ya preparado

-Twilight aqui esta tu desayuno- Le dijo con una sonrisa entregandole un pancakes (o como se llamen) con miel

-Gracias Spike

-No hay de que, para eso estan los amigos

-Esta rico...- Dijo probando su desayuno -Sabes? Esto me recuerda a cuando hiciste el examen que te dio la Princesa Luna para entrar a la guardia nocturna- Dijo un poco seria recordando la respuesta vital para el examen que había hecho el dragón

FlashBack

2 años atras, en el castillo de Canterlot

-Buenos días Twi- Dijo el dragón dandole unos pancackes con miel

-Buenos días Spike...emm, Spike?- Saludo y luego miro la hora

-¿Si?

-¿No se te hace tarde para el examen de la Princesa Luna?

-¿Que hora es?

-Son las 8:49, y el examen es a las 9:00

-Se me olvido!- Comio su desayuno de un bocado -No vemos Twi, cuando termine vuelvo- Dijo saliendo volando al otro lado del castillo con una velocidad que Rainbow Dash envidiaria

30 minutos despues

Vuelve Spike un tanto deprimido mirando al suelo con una hoja en la mano (o garrra?)

-Spike como te fue?

-Mal- Dijo entregandole el examen

 **~Examen pregunta 10~**

 **10) Usted esta peleando con un unicornio ¿Cual es su punto debil?.**

 **Respuesta:** _Solo sé que no sé nada y, al saber que no sé nada, algo sé; porque sé que no sé nada_

 **RESPUESTA INCORRECTA, EL PUNTO DEBIL DE UN UNICORNIO ES EL CUERNO**

 **~Fin del examen~**

-Spike ¿Como pudiste olvidarte el punto debil de un unicornio? Eso era obvio, ademas si contestabas bien esa pregunta habrias aprobado- Dijo incredula al ver la respuesta del dragón en el examen

-Que cosas, no?- Dijo rascandose la nuca

Fin del FlashBack

-Jeje eso fue interesante

-¿Interestante?...- Estaba hablando pero Spike le anterrumpio

-Nos vemos luego, tengo que comprar algunas cosas para comer, trata de no leer- Dijo anticipandoce el sermon que le iba a dar

-Aaagh! Odio cuando me deja con la palabra en la boca- Se quejo Twilight

-Bueno, ahora ¿Que puedo hacer? No puedo leer, estaría haciendo trampa si lo hiciera... Tal vez limpiar sea lo mejor- Dijo empezando a limpiar, era aburrido si no limpiaba los libros pero ni siquiera podía tocarlos (por la apuesta, claro). Cuando ya había llegado a limpiar casi todo solo le faltaba la habitación de Spike

-Solo esto y listo- Comenzo a limpiar llegando arriba del ropero encontro algo que le hizo pensar - _Esto es... Droga_ \- Dijo sorprendida, ella sabía que Spike a veces (casi nunca) fumaba - _Si fumo no tendre que hacer esto_ \- Penso llevandose el "armado" a la boca pero rapidamente se lo saco -No, no, no, no, no! Esto esta mal, sería un mal ejemplo como princesa- Dijo rapidamente al darse cuenta de lo que estaba por hacer, dejo la droga en la cama y se estaba por retirar pero "magicamente" (Su cerebro queria droga xD) a la droga se de dibujo una cara y llamo a Twilight -Twilight, fumame! No tiene por que aguantarte eso de no leer, conmigo podras divertirte sin necesidad de libros!- Decia provocando que Twilight se acercara y de forma insegura empezar a fumar

-Wow! Esto me encanta! jajajaja- Empezo a hacer efecto la droga, siguio fumando como loca hasta que vino Spike

-¿Que es ese humo?- Se pregunto entrando a la casa-biblioteca

-Spike! Hermano! Te ves morado! ajajajaja- Empezo a reirse a carcajadas de su propia broma

-¿Twilight que pa...- Estaba por regañarla pero el humo de la droga entro a su nariz, causandole el mismo efecto que Twilight (al ser un dragón tiene sentidos más agudos y por eso el canabis hizo efecto casi inmediato) -Jajajaja buena broma! jajajaja

-¿Oye tienes música? Asi cantamos

-Sii ahora traigo el MP3- Fue y volvio a su cuarto trayendo tu aparato de reproducción (Mal pensados) -Cantemos Twi

-Jajaja primero pon la música- Y puso "Play"

La canción se llama 'Nunca quise' de Intoxicados

 _Nunca quise a nadie tanto como a vos_  
 _por eso es que empiezo a dudar_  
 _si seremos hermanos que nos separaron_  
 _y nosotros sin saberlo nos volvimos a juntar_

 _Tu sangre es roja_  
 _la mía también creo no me equivoco_  
 _algo tendremos que ver_  
 _somos indios latinos con guitarra eléctrica_  
 _y comunicados a través de internet_

 _Para odiar hay que querer_  
 _para destruir hay que hacer_  
 _y estoy orgulloso de quererte romper_  
 _la cabeza contra la pared_

 _Por todas esas cosas que tenemos en común_  
 _hace tiempo ya marchaste de acá_  
 _te cansaste de mí, yo me cansé de vos_  
 _pero cuando nos miramos sabemos que no es verdad_

 _Porque tanto te quise y tanto te quiero_  
 _siempre una marca tuya llevará mi corazón_

 _Disculpá si te parece raro_  
 _pero comparto la opinión que escuché en una canción_  
 _"Si la amas déjala ser, si la quieres déjala volar"_  
 _nunca fui tu patrón, no quisiera cambiarte_  
 _y no quiero que pierdas tu personalidad_

 _Para odiar hay que querer..._  
 _Para dejar hay que beber_  
 _para morir primero hay que nacer_  
 _siento ganas nuevamente de tirarme a tus pies_  
 _y llevarte a mi morada otra vez_

 _Si lo sembrás lo recogés_  
 _y si esperás vas a entender_  
 _cuando las cosas salen como no las espero_  
 _la vida me hace más guerrero._

-¡¿QUE PASA AQUI?!- Grito Celestia "camuflada" entrando mientras veía a los de ojos rojos

 _Hasta aca el capitulo de hoy, dejen un review para saber si les gusto o en que tengo que mejorar, se me olvido poner unas cuantas cosas pero creo que estaran en el siguiente capitulo. Cuando llegue a los 16 reviews subire el cap 5. Chao_

 _PD:¿Con quien creen que se encontro Celestia? Yo creo que es obvio_


	5. Todo perdonado

_¿Querian algo sensual? Aqui lo tiene (ahora imaginen que digo eso con la voz de Escardi) :v okno. Hola lectores, les traigo el capitulo 5, es un poco corto en sentido de avance en la historia, pero el siguiente estara mejor, me disculparia por la tardanza pero simplemente lo subi ahora porque no tenia ganas de escribir. Espero que les guste_

 **Capitulo 5: Todo perdonado**

 **Boutique Carrusel**

En la Boutique Carrusel se ve a una unicornio blanca terminando de hacer el desayuno -Sweetie Belle cariño ya esta el desayuno!

-Buenos días Rarity, se ve bien- Dijo mirando los huevos que había preparado su hermana, luego se sento y comezo a comer

-Y Sweetie, ¿Todavía estas con las Cutie Marks Crusaders?- Pregunto sabiendo que ya todas las integrantes habían consiguido sus marcas

-Si Rarity, que hayamos conseguido nuestra Cutie Marks no significa que no sigamos siendo amigas- Contesto con una sonrisa -Por cierto Rarity, ¿Que vas a hacer hoy? Ya tienes la mayoria de los vestidos listos y casi nunca te levantas tan temprano para desayunar

-Sweetie ¿Si te cuento no se lo diras a nadie?- Pregunto Rarity a lo que Sweetie responio asintiendo -Fluttershy esta enamorada de Spike, cuando ella se lo dijo hubo una confisión y Spike creyo que Fluttershy le estaba diciendo que se había enamorado de otro, creo que Spike siente lo mismo que Fluttershy por el. Ayer le dije a Fluttershy que le ayudaría a aclarar las cosas con Spike y hoy tal vez puedan arreglar sus diferencias e iniciar una relación como más que amigos- Conto emocionada, ya que le gutaba las historias de amor verdaderas y según ella creia hoy iba apresenciar una

-Bueno, eso ya se veia venir. Hace mucho me di cuenta de que lo que pasaba con Fluttershy, aunque no sabía lo de Spike, digo Fluttershy se ponia roja cuando Spike la miraba, le hablaba o cuando estaba cerca

-...Yo me voy ahora, si te vas llevate la copia de la llave, en el refrigerador tienes comida, si necesitas bits ya sabes donde los guardo- Decia como si fuera una niña a la que deja sola por primera vez

-Ya Rarity! Tengo 19 años, ya me puedo cuidar sola, ¿No crees?- Dijo con un poco de enojo al saber que su hermana todavía la trataba como una potrilla

-Jeje bueno, nos vemos, volvere más tarde, pero si necesitas algo solo enviame un pergamino magico- Se despedía desde afuera

-Ya! Vete!- Y le cerro la puerta en la cara

-Hmmph! Que mal educada! Cuando vuelva le enseñare modales- Y tomo rumbo a casa de Fluttershy

 **En casa de Fluttershy**

Fluttershy estaba despierta desde muy temprano, era su costumbre levantarse en cuanto el Sol salia. Ella ya había alimentado a los animales de los que cuidaba y ya desayuno por lo que se sento en su sofa y espero a que su amigo llegase, ella y Discord siempre se juntaban a charlar aproximadamente a las 7:00 (cuando se despertaba), pero esta vez ya se había retrasado alrededor de 2 horas y media. Despues de unos 5 minutos se escucho que tocaban la puerta, cuando abrio, se encontro a Discord con ojeras, como si no hubiera dormido mucho

-Hola Fluttershy- Saludo el draconequus, para despues pasar y sentarse en el sofa, le dejo espacio a la pegaso para que se pudiera sentar con el

-Discord, ¿Por que luces asi?¿A caso no dormiste bien?- Pregunto preocupada por su amigo

-No dormi casi nada- Dijo con seriedad, algo no muy común en el

-¿Por que?¿Paso algo?

-Bueno, se podria decir tengo un "problema", lo que pasa es que me voy a casar- Respondio el señor del caos, sorprendiendo a su timida amiga

-¿Es enserio?¿Con quien?

-Si, es enserio. Me gustaría contarte pero aunque seas mi mejor amiga no puedo decirte nada más que eso

-...Bueno, espero que puedas resolver tus problemas, si necesitas ayuda con algo aqui estare. Cuando puedas presentame a tu prometida

-Oh, creeme, eso no va a hacer falta. En fin, me gustaría quedarme más tiempo, pero me tengo que ir... Por cierto no le digas a nadie- Dijo saliendo por la puerta, y cuando salio se encontro a Rarity

-¿Discord?- Pregunto la modista viendo al Señor del Caos saliendo de la casa de su amiga

-Si, ¿A quien esperabas?¿A ti misma?- Dijo transformandose en una versión gorda de Rarity lo cual la hizo enojar

-¡Hmmph!- Enojada trato de golpearlo con su magia pero el desaparecio con un chasquido

-Hola Rarity, disculpa a Discord, a el le gusta hacer bromas- Se disculpo por su amigo

-Aah, no importa. Vine porque voy a hacer unas compras y quería saber si me querias acompañar, luego ire al Spa. Y despues vamos a la biblioteca para hablar con Spike

-Claro, me encantaría, pero primero voy a saludar a Angel, y nos vamos... Si no te molesta

 **Biblioteca**

-¡¿QUE PASA AQUI?!- Grito Celestia "camuflada" entrando mientras veía a los de ojos rojos

-Princesa... Se ve palida, mejor vaya al medico- Dijo Twilight tocando con sus cascos el rostro de Celestia

-Jajajajajajajaja buena esa Twi jajajaja- Rio Spike

Eso causo que Celestia se enojase aún más por el comportamiento de la Princesa de la Amistad y su hijo adoptivo. Concentro magia en su cuerno e hizo un hechizo para eliminar el humo y efecto de la droga haciendo que perdiese su "camuflaje" -¡Que alguien me explique que esta pasando aqui!- Exigio una explicación

-...Princesa...Princesa Celestia disculpe, disculpe, disculpe! No volvera a suceder ¡Por favor perdoneme! Pero no me saque el puesto de princesa ni me combierta en unicornio- Se disculpo y rogo una vez que pasaron completamente los efectos de la droga. Twilight pensaba que como castigo la iba a despojar de su puesto como princesa y devolver a su forma de unicornio. Y asi siguio disculpandose y rogando por piedad unos 5 minutos más

Una vez que se tranquilizaron todos, se sentaron y Celestia pregunto -Ahora que estamos más serenos, quiero que me expliquen ¿Por que estaban drogados?

-Princesa, fue mi culpa. Yo estaba desesperada por encontrar algo que me distrajiera para cumplir con la apuesta pero no pense con claridad y todo termino mal gracias a mi- Confeso cabizbaja

-También fue mi culpa, alquien me dio eso y como me olvide de tirarla _'Si claro, como si fuese a desperdiciarla'_ quedo guardada en mi cuarto, supongo que el resto ya lo sabe- Acepto parte de la culpa

-¿Cual es nuestro castigo, Princesa?- Pregunto Twilight

-Ninguno- Respondio sorprendiendo a ambos -Yo los conozco a ambos y se que no actuarian asi normalmente, pero que no se vuela a repetir, que sean importantes politicamente no significa que puedan inflingir las leyes ¿Entendido?- Dijo con voz firme

-Perdón- Dijo Spike a Celestia

-¿Por que pides perdón?, ya los he perdondado a los dos, no te sientas culpable, Spike-

-Pido perdón porque ayer te trate muy mal... Mamá-

-No te preocupes por eso, ya Twilight me explico por que estabas enojado. No fue tu culpa, hijo mio- Dijo abrazando con sus alas al dragón

-Gracias por ser comprensiva- Respondio devolviendo el abrazo - _Por lo menos no fue como la ultima vez_ \- Pensó Spike

FlashBack

Cuatro días atras

Era de noche y Spike se encontraba solo en la biblioteca, no tenía mucho que hacer, Twilight había ido a Canterlot para resolver los problemas que tenían en la escuela de magia. Pero lo interesante paso cuando Spike estaba leyendo un libro sobre criaturas mitológicas cuando de repente se escucha que golpean la puerta, cuando abrio la puerta se encontro a Rainbow Dash, pero tenía una apariencia anormal

-Hola Rainbow, si estas buscando a Twilight no esta, y si quieres algun libro de Daring Do no hay más porque te los llevaste a todos... Y no los trajiste- Dijo Spike

-A quien busco es a ti -Contesto con un tono de voz particular, entro sin pedir permiso y saco un "cigarrillo" -Traje algo para que nos divirtamos

Spike entrecerro los ojos y se dio cuenta de algo ¡Ella estaba ebria! - _Esta ebria, no puedo dejar que se vaya en ese estado. Sera mejor que la retenga aqui hasta que se le pase_ \- Pensó cerrando la puerta -Sera mejor que hagamos otra cosa, no creo que sea buena idea lo que tienes en mente ¿Quieres que juguemos a las cartas o algo asi?- Dijo sabiendo que la pegaso queria hacerlo fumar

-Vaya vaya y que tipo de cosas quieres que hagamos -Respondio coquetamente mientras lo rodeaba y le pasaba la cola por la nariz -¿Quien diria que Spike quiere hacer "cosas" conmigo? -Luego comenzo a arrinconarlo y se le tiro ensima quedando entre sus cuatro patas, luego acerco su cara a la de Spike de modo que se tocaban las narices y le susurro al oído -¿Sabes? Eres todo un pillo... Pero te voy a complcer y lo mejor de esto es que no necesitamos protección

Spike estaba completamente rojo y con tantos nervios se paralizó, Rainbow Dash no se hizo esperar y comenzo a bajar la cabeza hasta la entrepierna del dragón. Ahí fue cuando saco la lengua y le dio una lamida pero esto hizo reaccionar a Spike y rapidamente se aparto ya que no queria hacer eso, era su amiga y no le iba a sacar provecho a la situción. Cuando la pegaso vio la reacción le pregunto -¿Que pasa?¿Me tienes miedo o eres "del otro bando"?

-Aah Rainbow no tengo miedo y no soy "del otro bando". No estas pensando bien lo que haces- Dijo aún nervioso -¿Que tal si jugamos a verdad o reto? - Y sin saberlo ahí fue cuando quedo a disposición de la ebria pegaso

Rainbow Dash sonrio al darse cuenta de que ahora tendría lo que queria -Acepto- Dijo para luego sentarse junto a Spike y mostrarle una moneda -Si cae cara es reto, y si es cruz es verdad- Spike asintio ante lo que dijo su amiga y ella lanzo la moneda callendo cruz -Cruz: ¿Cuanto te mide?- Pregunto con una mirada de lujuria

Spike se sonrojo -¿No puede ser otra pregunta?

-No

Spike sonrojado fue al baño y volvio luego de 5 minutos -22 cm- Contesto sonrojado, luego tomo la moneda y la tiro -Cara: Te reto a... Bailar jajaja- Reto Spike riendo ante la escena que se imaginaba

Rainbow pensó un momento para averiguar como podria conseguir lo que queria entonces tuvo una idea, comezo a bailar pero de una manera inusual. ¡Bailaba como una Stripper! Comenzo frotando sus flancos con el pecho del dragón, luego paso sus flancos por la entrepierna de Spike, la cual comenzaba a tener el efecto que su ebria amiga queria. Despues se sento sobre Spike de manera que quedaran frente a frente y ahora rozaba la intimidad de ella con el miembro del dragón, pero cuando Spike se dio cuenta de lo que iba a hacer la aparto -Eeh creo que ya fue suficiente! No me refería a ese tipo de baile

Ahora era turno de la lujuriosa y ebria Rainbow Dash, tiro la moneda y salio cara -Cara: Te reto a fumar eso y entero- Dijo señalando a lo que anteriormente tenía guardado

Spike sabía que eso era malo para su salud por lo que rechazo el reto -No lo hare, eso esta mal

-Ja! Eres una gallina!- Empezo a hacer ruidos de gallina y picotear el suelo -Soy Spike el dragón gallina, soy tan gallina que me da miedo un cigarrillo

Y como era de esperarse, el dragón acepto el reto, su orgullo no le permitiria dejar que se burle de esa manera. Agarro la droga con una mano y le prendio fuego, y empezo a inhalar el humo. Y como por arte de magia tuvo efecto casi instantaneo -Oye Rainbow Dash -Empieza a reirse y sus ojos comienzan a ponerse colorados- Esto se siente muy bien

Nuevamente Rainbow Dash se le tiro ensima a Spike solo que esta vez fue el dragón quien tomo la iniciativa y ustedes ya se imaginaran lo que paso después. Al día siguiente en la mañana llegó Twilight y entro en silencio para no despertar a Spike, ella sabía que el dragón siempre tenía el sueño pesado pero grande fue su sorpresa al encontrar a Spike durmiendo en la cama de Twilight junto con Rainbow Dash (abrazados). Esto sin dudas la hizo enfadar ¿Como era posible que estuvieran en su cama? No le hubiera importado mucho si fuese en otro lugar pero ese era su cuarto, por lo queella golpeo su casco contra el suelo intentando despertarlos

-Mmmh ¿Donde estoy?- Pregunto la pegaso mientras despertaba, cuando vio que se encontraba en casa de Twilight -¡¿Twlilight que hago aqui?!- Pregunto alarmada

-Eso mismo quiero saber- Dijo con molestia

Con el tono de voz de Rainbow Dash fue suficiente para despertar a Spike (Quien estaba a su lado), el dragón comenzo a abrir sus ojos, vio como estaba hablando alguien con Twilight pero cuando vio a quien era la dueña de la voz que lo desperto se asusto y dio un salto saliendose de la cama -R-Rainbow Dash ¿Q-Que haces aqui?

Cuando la pegaso de crin multicolor se dio cuenta de donde estaba se asusto al igual que Spike -¿Q-Que clase de broma es esta? Esta bien chicas ya pueden salir, cai en su broma jeje- Dio una risa nerviosa pensando que todo era una broma de mal gusto de parte de sus amigas

-Esto no es nunguna broma Rainbow Dash, espero que alguno de los dos me pueda exlicar lo que paso aqui y que no sea lo que yo creo que fue- Dijo con seriedad

- _Carajo! Yo pense que todo fue un sueño... Sera mejor que invente algo_ \- Pensó Spike -Eeh Twilight, lo que paso fue que... Fue que Rainbow estaba... Eem estaba enferma y la deje dormir en tu cama, le prepare sopa pero sin querer le puse un somnifero y cuando la probe me dormi con ella- Mintió - _Jejeje soy un genio_ \- Se halago a si mismo en su mente, sin reirse por fuera

-¿Asi?¿Y me podrias decir donde esta el plato?- Pregunto Twilight

Rainbow no tardo en darse cuenta de que tendria que seguirle el juego a Spike porque si no lo hacia ambos estarian en un problema con Twilight -A media noche me desperte para ir al baño y me encontre con Spike durmiendo y el plato en el suelo, asi que lo guarde donde debe ir y tape a Spike con las sabanas porque podria darle frio. Y me acoste de nuevo, si me iba me podria enfermar mucho más jeje- Solto una risa nerviosa

-¿Estabas enferma?- Pregunto Twilight; Rainbow Dash asintio -Y dime, ¿Por que te veo con tan buen estado de salud?

-Porque... Porque... Porque antes de darme la sopa Spike me había dado una posión que el mismo preparo ¿No es asi Spike?

-Totalmente

-Bueno, supongo que es una historia con sentido, pero lo que aún no me cuadra es porque reaccionaron de esa manera cuando se vieron

-Lo que pasa es que nos daba verguenza que nos vieras durmiendo juntos- Mintio nuevamente Rainbow Dash, y como su la suerte estuviera de su lado tambien estaba sonrojada lo cual hizo más creible su mentira

- _No les creo mucho, actuaban muy nerviosos, y tardaban en responder... Como si mientieran, pero esos también son sintomas de verguenza... Debe ser verdad lo que dicen, son mis amigos ¡Ja! Y yo que pensaba que una de mis mejores amigas y me asistente habían fornicado... Debo dejar de tener esos pensamientos sucios_ \- Pensó Twilight -Bien, me da gusto que estes mejor. Y yo que creia que me estaba mintiendo, que tonta fui al dudar de ustedes- Dijo abrazandolos

-Jeje bueno todos cometemos errores... Eh Spike y yo iremos a prepararte el desayuno, debes estar cansada asi que mejor duerme y luego te damos el desayuno ¿Quieres?

-Bueno, tienes razón, dormire un rato antes de desayunar- Dijo Twilight acostandose en su cama (Spike y RD habían salido cuando comenzaron a mentir)

Spike y Rainbow Dash bajaron, finjieron estar preparando el desayuno pero cuando se dieron cuenta de que Twilight se durmio terminaron con su actuación y comenzaron a hablar en voz baja

-¡¿Spike puedes decirme que fue lo que paso?!- "Grito" en voz baja la pegaso

-¡Lo mismo podria preguntarte! Llegaste ebria, sacaste droga, empezaste a seducirme y cuando no te funciono me hiciste fumar en verdad o reto. Y el resto es obvio- Dijo Spike -¿Que es lo que recuerdas?

-Lo ultimo que recuerdo es que estaba en una competencia de quien bebia más con AppleJack, Big Mac y Derpy, jeje lo curioso fue que Derpy gano y los demas terminamos muy ebrios... No entiendo como es que aguantó tanto, cuando termino apenas estaba ebria

-Entonces ahora limpiaremos, afortunadamente Twilight no vio el... Semen regado en la pared -Dijo Spike y los dos se pusieron a limpiar

-Ranbow

-¿Que?

-Y si... Estas embarazada?- Pregunto con temor el dragón

-No, eso no sucedera. Twilight había dicho que no se pueden cruzar nuestras especies sin usar magia... Porque los ponis somos mamiferos a algo asi

-Me quitaste un peso de ensima- Dijo Spike aliviado -Por cierto sera mejor que no digamos nada de lo que sucedio si no queremos que Twilight se entere

-Estoy de acuerdo

Fin del FlashBack

- _No estuvo nada mal, no pensaba que Rainbow fuese tan... Buena. Jaja me imagino la cara de Scotaloo si llegase a saber que me cogí a su hermana Jajaja_ \- Rió pensando en lo sucedido hace unos días pero luego tomo seriedad al pensar en lo que acababa de ocurrir - _Bueno, es un alivio saber que no fue nada grave lo que paso... Rainbow tiene la culpa de esto, me dejo un poco más de droga cuando le "acabe en la cara". De seguro que Twilight debe de pensar que soy un adicto o algo asi, cuando enrealidad solo es la tercera vez que lo hago, aunque casi nunca fumo y cuando lo hago siempre es tabaco... ¿Porque me estaran mirando asi?_ \- Penso, y vio las caras de confusión de las dos princesas

-Spike ¿Estas bien? Te reias solo- Pregunto Celestia extrañada por comportamiento del dragón mientras rompia el abrazo

Ante esto Spike se avergonzó y ruborizado contestó -E-es que me acorde de un chiste muy gracioso

-¿Cual chiste?- Preguntó Twilight curiosa de saber que chiste le hizo gracia a su asistente

Pensó unos breves segundos una buena mentira y respondio -No creo que te guste, es de humor negro- Dijo inteligentemente, ya que ni a Twilight, ni a Celestia les hacia gracia este tipo de chistes. O por lo menos eso es lo que siempre demostraban

-Bueno... creo que ire a preparar el almuerzo, ¿Princesa, se quedara a comer con nosotros?

-Si Twilight, será un placer- Respondio Celestia con una sonrisa

 **Dos horas después, Plaza de Ponyville**

-Uff! Esto si que pesa- Suspiro cansada Rarity, pues tenia muchas bolsas con ropa para ella y Fluttershy, además de cosas para su trabajo. Aunque cargaba algunas con su magia, se cansaba y usaba también su lomo para llevarlas, y asi las dos amigas cansadas de sentaron en una banca para descansar

-Si que pesan- Se quejo Fluttershy, bajo una mini montaña de bolsas que le cubrian la cara completamente

-Bueno, supogo que lo mejor será buscar a alguien que nos ayude- Empezo a buscar con la vista a algun conocido mientras que Fluttershy apenas pudo sacar la cara. Para suerte de las dos, Spike se encontraba con una carreta tamaño mediano con unos cuantos libros -¡SPIKE!¡POR AQUI!- Llamó la modista al dragón, agitando un casco

Spike por su lado estaba devolviendo los libros que los ponis se olvidaban de devolver, después de comer junto a Celestia y Twilight, esta ultima le encargo reunir todos los libros que los ponis no habían devuelto, no le tomaria mucho tiempo, posiblemente unos 30 minutos por lo que acepto el encargo. Pero volviendo a la actualidad, el ya estaba finalizando la lista de libros, solo le faltaban 2. Cuando escucho que lo llamaban busco con su vista al dueño de la voz, su busqueda finalizó cuando vio a Rarity

-Hola Rarity- Saludo acercandose a la unicornio -y... ¿Fluttershy?- Preguntó al observar una cara que le causaria diabetes a cualquiera. Fluttershy al ver y escuchar a Spike, se quito todas las bolsas para quedar completamente visible

-H-hola Spike- Saludo levemente sonrojada y avergonzada

-Spike, cariño ¿Podrias ayudarnos a llevar estas bolsas tan pesadas?- Pidio Rarity poniendose un casco sobre la frente para caer sobre su caracteristico sillon de manera melodramática. A Fluttershy no le causo mucha gracia que su amiga le llamase "cariño" a su amor platonico, aunque su amiga lo hacia todo el tiempo, le causaba una leve molestia, pero se le pasaba rapido

-Como gustes Rarity- Acepto poniendo casi sin esfuerzo las bolsas en la carreta -¿A donde se dirigen?

-Vamos a la Boutique Carrusel- Contestó Rarity, y se pusieron en marcha

Caminaron los tres con una conversación común y corta, pero deatras de Spike, Fluttershy y Rarity empezaron una nueva en voz baja para tener más privacidad

-Fluttershy, azlo ahora, lo tienes en frente. Dile la verdad- Animó Rarity a Fluttershy

-Rarity n-no puedo, me da mucha verguenza- Negó rapidamente con la cabeza

-Vamos Fluttershy, esta es una buena oportunidad. ¿Acaso no quieres terminar con lo que emezaste?

-Si pero n...- Quiso explicar pero se vio interrumpida

-¡Me alegra oir eso!- Casi grito la modista, mientras le dio un empujón con su magia -Les dare privacidad- Susurro, Fluttershy eso ultimo, pero lo que no sabía era que Spike percibió toda la charla

- _RARITY HIJA DE..._ \- Pensó mientras estaba en el aire

Rarity al darle un empujón causo que Fluttershy casi chocará con Spike, por suerte uso sus alas a tiempo para no chocar. Ahora el dragón tenia toda la atención puesta en la pegaso, logró ver cuando casi colisionan, pero el ya sabía que la pegaso frenaría a tiempo, aún asi desconfiaba de Fluttershy por obvias razones. Ahora lo unico que tenia en mente es hacer como si nunca hubiera pasado nada, no sabía porque pero no quería "mostrarse debil"

Spike la miro de reojo esperando a que dijiera algo, pero ella no decia nada, por lo que la miro a los ojos y le preguntó -¿Todo esta bien, Fluttershy?

Fluttershy estaba bastante nerviosa como para hablar, pero cuando escuchó a Spike preguntarle algo ella tardo unos segundos en contestar un tanto nerviosa -S-si todo b-bien ¿Y tu como estas?

-Bien- Dijo algo cortante y frio mirando al frente, luego de unos momentos volvio a hablar -Y... ¿Tienes algo que decirme?- Preguntó sabiendo que la pegaso debía decirle algo, aunque no sabía exactamente que era, estaba seguro de que no lo diria en ese momento por miedo o verguenza

Y como era de esperarse, a la pegaso se le heló y llena de miedo y nerviosismo pensando que el dragón podria saber sus intenciones respondio -N-no ¿po-por que preguntas?- Intentó hablar con normalidad pero fue un intento fallido

El dragón suspiro fastidiado en su mente por la actitud de su amiga, era normal en ella pero a veces solía ser desesperante que no hiciera nada por su timidez. Se calmó y decidio que ahora comenzaria una conversación normal con la pegaso, y luego de un rato esa conversación fue más alegre y animada, Rarity también sa había unido a esa charla. Cuando al fin llegaron a la Boutique Carrusel, se encontraron a Sweetie Belle, que les abrio la puerta y al ver a Spike y Fluttershy sonrio. El dragón llevo las bolsas a la Boutique, luego de que todos se hayan despedido de Spike, se estaba por ir, pero se detuvo en seco, dio media vuelta y le habló a Fluttershy -Eeh Fluttershy, nesecito hablar contigo... a solas

Ella se extraño por el cambio tan repentino en el dragón, Rarity y Sweetie Belle se fueron adentro, se escondieron detras de la puerta murmurando sobre de que hablarian y que obviamente los escucharian. Spike noto eso, pero no dijo nada, esto no era algo que nesecitara ocultar

-¿De que querias hablar, Spike? Si no te molesta decirme...

-Bueno yo queria... Pedirte disculpas por como actue ayer, estaba de mal humor por... algo que pasó, y bueno... no fue mi intención retirarme de esa forma, lamento eso, no soy bueno para las disculpas pero debo decir que eres una gran amiga, ni si quiera parece que estes enfadada. Bueno, nos vemos luego -Se disculpó mientras la abrazaba, para luego comenzar a irse con su carreta -¡POR CIERTO RARITY SIENTO LO DE AYER, SE ME OLVIDO LLEVAR A FLUTTERSHY!- Gritó desde lejos

Fluttershy saltó de felicidad luego de que Spike se fuera, a pesar de que el se sintio culpable por lo sucedido en el fondo sabía que la había perdonado, y tanto Rarity como Sweetie Belle se sintieron alegres por su amiga. Aunque esta había olvidado aclarar lo ocurrido el día anterior con el dragón

-Bueno, paso uno listo, ahora lo siguiente que tienes que hacer, Fluttershy, es invitarlo a salir- Dijo Rarity sosteniendo una lista y una pluma

-¡¿QUE?!

 _Alpha-Stigma complacido? Jaja hice ese flashback siguiendo la sugerencia de Alpha-Stigma; ¿Que opinan sobre el problema de Discord? o más bien dicho quien es el problema :v les dare un pista, es Lyra okno eso se sabra más tarde, junto con algunas revelaciones más_


	6. AVISO

_**Hola lectores, les queria avisar que en una semana me voy de vacaciones (aunque no se por cuanto tiempo), voy a tratar ir escribir algo cuando tenga tiempo libre y cuando vuelva (o tenga internet) subire lo que escribi. Creo que el capitulo de esta semana va a ser el ultimo del mes a menos que...**_

 _ **Chao putos :v**_


	7. El Secreto de Celestia

**Capitulo 6: El secreto de Celestia**

 **Biblioteca**

-Bien, ya vio todos los libros de la biblioteca, ¿Cual le gustó más, Princesa?

-El que más me interesó, fue el de la "Teoría del caos" ¿Cual fue el que más te gustó, Twilight?

-"Hechizos avanzados de Star Swirl volumen 5"- Mostró dicho libro -Siempre me gustarón, me gustan y me gustarán los libros de Star Swirl -Dijo con fascinación

-No cabe duda de eso- Solo una risita -Si Star Swirl te hubiera conocido, podrias haber sido su mejor estudiante

-¿Lo dice enserio, Princesa?- Preguntó con ilusión

-¡Claro que no!- Dijo como si fuera algo obvio -Yo fui su mejor estudiante, ¿Como crees que una simple alicornio que ni siquiera sabe hechizos de edad, podria ser competencia para una gran alicornio como yo? Es simple me querida Twilight, tu nunca podras conocerlo ¡HAHAHAHA!- Se empezó a reír como una psicópata

-Pero Princesa...- Se le formaron lagrimas en los ojos

-Ahora dejaras de existir- Dijo con una voz profunda mientras cargaba un magia en su cuerno

-Oh!, Y ahora ¿Quien podra ayudarme?- Pidio ayuda de forma melodramática

-Yo!- Aparecio un minotauro disfrazado de rojo y amarillo

 ** _HAHAHAHA Okno eso nunca pasó, sigamos con la historia_**

-¿Lo dice enserio, Princesa?- Preguntó con ilusión

-Lo digo enserio, por lo que vi, hasta completaste uno de sus hechizos. Estoy segura de eso

-Pues gracias... Y ¿Quiere que le lleve al Spa? Hacen muy buenos masajes ahí, mi amiga Rarity suele ir muy seguido junto con Fluttershy

-Te lo gradezco Twilight, pero si no te molesta tengo que ir a reunirme con alguien

-¿Con quien?¿Con el mismo poni de anoche?- Preguntó con curiosidad

-Aah S-si, el mismo... poni- Dijo dando más curiosidad a Twilight -Pero me tengo que ir, se me esta haciendo tarde. Nos vemos luego- Y salió

No necesitaba otro indicio, Twilight se dio cuenta de que Celestia "se traia algo entre cascos" y comenzo a debatir mentalmente - _¿Que será lo que esconde la Princesa? ¿Debo seguirla o no hacer nada? No sé que hacer, no sé que hacer_

En eso, aparecio una mini Twilight roja con cuernos negros, alas de murcielago, una capa negra y roja, y un tridente - _Debes seguirla, romper sus reglas, violar su privacidad y acusarla de mentirosa. Siempre dice que no hay nada pero miente!_ \- Dijo con una voz profunda la Mini Twilight "Mala"

Luego aparecio otra mini Twilight, esta en cambio, era de alas más grandes y blancas, con una aureola y una lira (Para los que no saben, es un instrumento) - _Sabes que eso esta mal, Twilight. Debes hacer lo correcto, si tiene algo que ocultar debe ser cosa suya_ \- Habló con voz suave la mini Twilight "Buena"

- _Creo que tienes razón, si tiene algo que ocultar debe ser privado_ \- Le respondio a la Twilight Buena

- _Oye, es mejor que le sigas, seguramente esta escondiendo algo que es fundamental para Equestria. Imaginate que esta ocultando algun mal, como el regreso de Chrysalis o algun enemigo de magia negra como Sombra o Nightmare Moon. Sabes que nunca dira nada a menos que sea demasiado tarde o le descubras_ \- Prostestó la Twilight Mala

Hubo un silencio, después el lado bueno de Twilight también habló - _... Creo que por esta vez será mejor hacerle caso a ella-_ Señaló el lado malo de Twilight

- _Si... rompe las reglas, Twilight. Has cosas malas_ \- Susurró y empezó a reir con malicia

- _...-_ Se miraron las Twlight buena y la verdadera Twilight - _Eso es normal en ella. Ahora siguela, ya perdiste mucho tiempo aqui_ \- Dijo esta vez la Twilight Buena

Unos segundos depues

-Ya estoy lista- Dijo Twilight con su ropa de espionaje -Ahora, solo hago un hechizo de rastreo y a seguirla- Iluminó su cuerno y empezó a seguir a Celestia

 **Boutique Carrusel**

-¡¿QUE?!- Exclamó Fluttershy, inmediatamente se avergonzó por usar ese tono de voz y timidez preguntó -¿N-no crees que es muy rapido? Digo, no es que quiera esperar mucho pero no se si soy capaz de hacerlo

-Oh, querida no te preocupes. No tiene porque se ahora. Ademas, yo me encargare de eso, no tendras ni una pizca de vergueza- Le contestó Rarity despreocupadamente -...¿Olvidaste hablar con Spike de lo que acordamos?

-B-bueno, es que tu m-me presionaste y sabes que no soy buena bajo presión... y si lo hubiera hecho probablemente no habria terminado tan bien como lo fue hace un rato

-Supongo que tienes razón. Será mejor hacer algo de comer, no hemos comido nada en todo el día.- Y empezó a cocinar

-Rarity, me tengo que ir

-¿No quieres quedarte a comer?

-Si, pero debo volver porque Angel y los demas deben estar hambrientos... Si no te molesta

-Esta bien, nos vemos luego- Se despidio Rarity

-Adios- Saludó y se fue

 **Fuera de Cloudsdale**

Luego de terminar su trabajo, Spike llevó la carreta la biblioteca y ordeno los libro. Aunque no encontró a nadie en el, asi lo hizo y luego para tomar un descanso fue a recostarse sobre unas nubes, fuera de Cloudsdale

-Aah, esto si que es vida- Dijo relajado, acomodandose más en la nube

Comenzó a cerrar los ojos y se durmio. Pero desafortunadamente, había alguien ahí que lo estaba vigilando, una pegaso cian de crin multicolo estaba volando silenciosamente hasta llegar a una nube grande que estaba cera de el dragón. Mordio su lengua tratando de ahogar su risa, y saltó con fuerza sobre la nube en la que estaba, haciendo que esta soltara un rayo

Spike saltó del susto hasta el borde de la nube, miro a su alrededor para buscar la fuente del sonido, cuando lo unico que encontró fue a Rainbow Dash

Riendose a carcajadas trato de hablar -Jajajaja Spike de jajaajaj debiste haber visto tu cara jajajajajajajaja- Y asi siguio un rato

-Muy gracioso Rainbow- Dijo con sarcasmo

-Oye no seas amargado, fue una buena broma

-Bueno, si, tal vez. Pero no me gusta que interrumpan mi sueño

-Pff tampoco lo digas como si hicieras algo. Siempre que te veo estas de vago

Spike solo hizo un Poker Face -Sabes bien que estoy de vacaciones... ademas tu tampoco eres un ejemplo a seguir

-Oye cuidado con lo que dices- Contestó con molestia

-Hasta Pinkie Pie es más trabajadora que tu- Dijo entre risas

Rainbow gruñó enojada

-Y AppleJack, ni hablar. Por todos los cielos ¿Como es que existe alguien a quien le guste tanto el trabajo? Si AppleJack fuera un robot, ya estaria oxidad de tanto trabajar... No como tu- Y Rainbow cayo en su broma, se enojó y sin que Spike lo planeara, lo atacó

La pegaso se abalanzó sobre el dragón y lo llevó lejos hasta caer sobre una nube que afortunadamente estaba ahí, evitando una caida probablemente mortal

Ahora estaban en Cloudsdale, la nube sobre la que habian caido era el "piso" de la ciudad de nubes. Al caer sobre la nube, rodaron unos metros. Estaban rodeados de pegasos, ya que terminaron estando el frente del Coliseo; Spike estaba recostado boca arriba con las piernas flexionadas y Rainbow sentada sobre la entrepierna de Spike, recostada sobre las piernas del dragón con la vista a los pies de Spike. Empezaron a abrir los ojos, un tanto adoloridos por el golpe y vieron a una multitud de pegasos, algunos sacaban fotos, otros le tapaban los ojos a sus hijos y se los llevaban, algunos sorprendidos y finalmente un pocos se iban avergonzados

Confundidos por lo que los rodeaba, miraron donde estaba y se sonrojaron, cualquiera diria que estaba haciendo de acto sexual en pleno publico

-Ra-Rainbow p-puedes levantarte porfavor- Pidio Spike, muy sonrojado por estar asi, cerro los ojos tratando de pensar en cualquier cosa que no fuera lo que tenia en frente, ya que si seguia viendo un segundo más, iba a causar una erección en el dragón

-S-si- Constestó con la misma cara que tenia el dragón, ya que tenia las alas abiertas, lo cual tenia significado obvio. Comenzó a tratar de levantarse, un poco lento ya que le había quedado un moreton en su pierna derecha por haber rodado de forma tan brusca. Pero para empeorar la situación alguien se aparecio

-Me decepcionas Rainbow Dash- Recriminó una WonderBolt, en frente de los dos

-S-SpitFire- Dijo atónita -N-No es lo que crees- Y se fue avergonsada haciendo una "Sonic RainBoom"

-¿Y tu?¿Que tienes que decir?- Preguntó a Spike

-¿Que dices?

-Dame una explicación de lo que pasó aqui o procedere a arrestarte a ti y a Rainbow por tener sexo en publico

-Bueno, yo estaba durmiendo sobre una nube...

Un FlashBack más tarde

-...Y caimos quedando de esa forma- Concluyó sonrojado

-Ya veo, entonces fue un malentendido

-Si, te agradeceria que no le recrimines nada a Rainbow, y si es posible que les quites las fotos a los fotografos, ya tuve un incidente con ellos

-Descuida, no le dire nada a Rainbow, hare lo posible con las fotos- Luego miró unos segundos al dragón entrecerrando los ojos como si lo tratara de reconocer -¿Tu eres Spike?

-Si, ¿Como sabes mi nombre?- Preguntó confundido

-Estas en el periodico, eres la pareja de una tal Fluttershy, de Ponyville, ¿Cierto?

-No, yo soy su amigo, fue por jugar verdad o reto y un fotografo difundio el rumor- Contestó un poco avergonzado

-Bueno, puedes jugar verdar o reto conmigo cuando quieras- Dijo SpitFire de manera seductora mientras le pasaba la crin de la cola por la nariz, luego se posiciono de manera semejante al saludo de Twilight y Candace, mostrando la parte trasera de tu traje que estaba apretado -Cuando quieras- Y se fue volando, dejando un papel con una dirección y a Spike con la nariz sangrando (Como quedaba el Mestro Roshi de DBZ)

A Spike se limpio la nariz con la mano y recogio el papel para luego guardarlo - _Vaya, no crei que terminaria asi_ \- Recordó todo lo obsceno que le pasó ese día y comenzando una erección se fue volando casi a la misma velocidad que lo había hehco Rainbow, para que nadie lo viera. Aunque probablemente ya era tarde para eso

Llegó a donde comenzaba la montaña en la que vivia Trixie, se sentó en el suelo y trató de pensar en otra cosa que no fuera Rainbow y SpiteFire, sin embargo no podia dejar de hacerlo. Cuado alguien le habló desde atras

-¿Spike?¿Que estas haciendo?

Spike, giro su cabeza y se encontró a Trixie, cerró rapidamente las piernas por verguenza -Y-yo nada solo estoy aqui sentado ¿Y tu?- Dijo nervioso

-Yo estaba llendo a mi casa, ¿Quieres venir?

-Me encantaria, pero no puedo

-¿Porque?

-Aaah Porque... Porque estoy ocupado... recolectando gemas y madera- Mintió Spike agarrando un pedaso de tronco del tamaño de un torso poni y comiendose una gema que casualmente estaba ahí tirada

-Si quieres te puedo dar algunas gemas y madera, en mi casa tengo de eso

Spike sabía que tenia que decir que no, pero las gemas eran su debilidad -Esta bien, ire contigo- Y se levantó para caminar como bípedo, llevando la madera con una mano (garra) poniendola en frente de su estomago para tapar su entrepiena

Caminaban rapido, charlaban de cosas comunes en una conversación, hasta que llegaron a la casa

-Aqui estan las gemas- Dijo Trixie dandole una bolsa grande de tela que se desbordaba por la gran cantidad de gemas

-WOW! ¿De donde sacas tantas gemas, Trixie?- Preguntó Spike

-Estoy mejorando en buscar gemas con magia, siempre busco unas cuantas para hacer hechizos con ellas. Tengo un libro que muestra magia con las gemas, se puede convertir una piedra o carbón en una gema como un diamante. Hay hechizos muy utiles... Mira esto- Empezó a iluminar su cuerno, lanzó un rayo multicolor a una amatista y esta comenzó a brillar de varios colores. La levito con su magia y se la dio al dragón -Comela

Spike agarró dudoso la gema -¿Esto es seguro?- Preguntó un poco desconfiado, a lo que Trixie asintio -Bien, aqui vamos- Y se la comió

-Lanza fuego

El dragón lanzó una llamarada pequeña para no quemar nada, pero esta era multicolor y dejaba en el aire un brillo blanco -¿Que es esto?- Preguntó Spike marabillado por el efecto de la gema

-Ahora lanzame fuego a mi, no me pasara nada- Dijo Trixie segura de lo que pasaría

Dudó por un momento, pero poniendo su confianza en la unicornio hizo lo que esta le pedía. Lanzó una llamarada muy pequeña por si las dudas, las llamas multicolor iban hacia Trixie y la rodeaban como si estubiera hecha de piedra. Luego sabiendo el efecto que tenia lanzó una llamarada extremadamente grande y como el dragón suponia, nada se quemaba -Esto es increible Trixie

-Es un hechizo que sirve especialmente para dragones, solo piensas en un color y cuando lanzas fuego sale del color que pensaste pero sin quemar nada, como si el fuego fuera aire. Los dragones usan este hechizo para espectaculos y cosas asi, es facil, pero supongo que Twilight Sparkle ya debio haberlo aprendido

-En realidad, casi nunca la veo practicar hechizos con gemas. Esta de lujo ese hechizo, no creí que fueras tan buena en la magia- Elogió Spike a Trixie, quien un poco sonrojada constestó

-Gracias por el cumplido. Oh se me olvidaba -Desaparecio en un destello dejando al dragón confundido, y a los segundos tocó la puerta. Spikie abrió y se encontró a Trixie con una carreta llena de troncos, por unos momentos se sintió mal por abusar asi de su amiga -Trixie, te agradezco todo esto, pero no puedo aceptar. Ademas no es tan importante como para que desperdicies gemas o madera conmigo- Intentó devolverle las cosas, pero esta se negó

-Claro que es importante, si es para mi mejor amigo- Dijo abrazandolo pero luego se apartó avergonzada de lo que había hecho -Jeje me deje llevar

-No te preocupes, es normal demostrase afecto entre amigos- La jaló hacia donde estaba el para abrazarla de nuevo, tanto Trixie como Spike se sonrojaron bastante -Me tengo que ir Trixie, si quieres puedes venir conmigo. Voy a hacer un día de campo- Dijo separandose

-Me encantaria ir, Spike- Aceptó la unicornio

-Bien, en dos horas vengo. Adios Trixie- Se despidio Spike, sin llevarse nada

-Adios

 **Bosque Everfree**

Celestia estaba caminando por el bosque, esto le parecia extraño a Twilight, sobretodo porque no llevaba sus guardias. Celestia escuchaba algunos ruidos de vez en cuando, pero le restaba importancia ya que se encontraba en el Bosque Everfree, caminó hasta el "Castillo De Las Hermanas Nobles", Celestia entró y se sentó en su antiguo trono, como si estuviera esperando a alguien. Espero alrededor de media hora, Celestia se estaba cansando cansando de eso y Twilight no era un caso diferente. Cuando de repente las puertas se abrieron mostrando a Discord, quien lanzó un pastel hacia la cara de Celestia

-¡Discord!- Exclamó molesta y le lanzó un balde de agua fria que hizo aparecer arriba del Señor del Caos. Comenzaron a reir de sus propios chistes, una vez que terminaron

 _-¿Que hace Discord aqui?¿Por que la Princesa Celestia se comporta de esa forma? Esto no me gusta...-_ Pensó Twilight, oculta detras de unos escombros

La alicornio se acercó al draconequus e hizo un movimiento inesperado, irracional e indigno según la princesa de la amistad. Celestia le había saludado de una manera peculiar, con un beso en la boca

- _¿Q-que e-es esto?...Celestia le dio un beso...de lengua ¡A Discord!_ \- Gritó la alicornio lavanda en su propia mente

-Es una lastima que siempre nos tengamos que ver aqui, Discord- Dijo Celestia al terminar de saludar a Discord

-No siempre nos tenemos que ver aqui, tenemos todo Everfree para vernos, cuando estas en Ponyville

-Bueno, es casi lo mismo

-Nop, no es lo mismo conocer a Twilight que a ti- Dijo Discord. Twilight al escuchar su nombre tuvo miedo de que le descubrieran pero se tranquilizó ya que solo la habian nombrado, no es como si Discord supiera que estaba ahí, al menos eso era lo que pensaba ella

-A pesar de que eres el Señor del Caos, notas las diferencias- Respondio la princesa del Sol aunque Discord no entendio lo tomo como un cumplido

-Si... supongo

-¿Ya pensaste en cual será la fecha de nuestro casamiento?- Preguntó Celestia a Discord

-Pero soy muy joven para eso- Dijo chasqueando los dedos para transformarse en una versión de el mismo recien nacido -Ademas, se supone que tu harias todo y yo solo miraria- Chasqueo los dedos nuevamente para volver a la normalidad. Celestia solo lo miro con el seño fruncido -Esta bien, esta bien, repartiremos las tareas mitad y mitad

-Asi esta mejor

Entre los escombros estaba Twilight que se había desmayado del shock que le causo esa noticia, luego de 2 minutos se teletrasporto a su casa, se sentó en el suelo en un rincon y empezó repetirse que nada era verdad. Pero volviendo al castillo

-Tia, ¿Cuando se supone que le podre decir algo a Fluttershy?

-Mañana, creo que mañana estara bien decirle. Yo tambien tengo que contarle de todo esto a Twilight y Spike

-Pero eso no va a ser necesario

-¿Por que?- Preguntó Celestia, confundida

-Twilight vino contigo ¿No?, Porque acaba de irse sin despedirse

-Twilight no vino conmigo

-Entonces te siguio, será mejor que hables con ella. Recuerda que es boca floja

 _Si, si, ya se. Estuvo un poco floja la parte de Celestia pero bueno, se entendio más o menos de como va la cosa. Y lo de Spike fue relleno, creo que voy a necesitar ayuda con Celestia y Discord ...Me es dificil escribir algo con humor :v_

 _Pasen por el fic "MLP: Love in the Darkness" de_ _metalic-dragon-angel_ _, se los recomiendo_

 _Cuando terminen las vacaciones volvere a escribir. Chao_


	8. ¿Fue un sueño?

_¿Que onda lectores? Estoy de vuelta (No me digas ¬¬) les dije que después de las vacaciones iba a traeles algo de lo que haya escrito, pero simplemente no tuve ganas, cuando iba a escibir o caía en la tentación de meterme a la pisina o me ponía a jugar Signs of Life. Cuando volví se suponía que iba a escribir pero como tenía que rendir comenzé a completar las cosas de la escuela -Divague sobre lo que tenía que hacer hasta dos días antes de rendir-. Ayer fui al colegio y me saque de calificación un 8, no quiero ser "agrandado" pero los dibujos me salieron D-I-V-I-N-O-S a escepción de que pinté como niño de 5 años :v El profesor me bajo la nota porque perdí la carpeta Hahahaha; Si son atentos se daran cuenta de que me cambie el nombre, CarlosMati90 es mi tag de gamer, me puse 'Between the Eyes' por la canción "You're Gonna Go Far Kid". También me hice una página de Facebook (tengo otra imagen porque la de fanfiction es muy angosta) ya tenia pensado hacer todo eso pero no encontraba un nombre "original". Leí una "guia" sobre fanfics, asi que probablemente llegue a subir algún One-Shot_

 **Capitulo 7: ¿Fue un sueño?**

 **Biblioteca**

Spike se paró frente a la casa-biblioteca-arból y antes de tocar la puerta se puso a pensar en un tema que empezaba a preocuparlo: Trixie y Fluttershy, sabía que ya practicamente estaba enamorado de Fluttershy, lo cual para el fue de golpe pero ¿Trixie? Si bien cuando era niño le parecia atractiva Trixie y la mayoria de la raza poni, ella era adorable a pesar de ser mayor que el. Se estaba enamorando de esa unicornio, pero _"¿Que piensan de mi?"_ fue la pregunta que se disponia a hacer trabajar su cerebro para elaborar alguna respuesta, sin embargo el sonido de un rayo lo sacó de sus pensamientos, dejando a un exaltado Spike que buscaba la fuente de dicho ruido. Mientras buscaba con su mirada pensó que sería Rainbow Dash queriendo hacerle nuevamente una broma pero no era asi, la causa de dicho sonido era Derpy, quien había chocado contra una nube

-¡HEY DERPY!¿ESTAS BIEN?- Preguntó Spike con un grito a lo lejos, a lo que la pegaso respondió afirmativamente. Mientras Derpy se iba, se volvio a chocar pero esta vez con un pegaso, haciendo que ambos caigan en una nube -Hace tiempo que no veo a Derpy ni al Doctor, un día de estos los voy a visitar- Dijo para si mismo el dragón, golpeando la puerta de la biblioteca

Dentro del hogar del dragón y la alicornio, estaba esta ultima inconciente debido a que el ruido de rayo fue tan fuerte que logro asustar tanto a Twilight al punto de hacerla saltar exageradamente alto, causandole un golpe en la cabeza para después quedar inconciente; Spike entró con facilidad, ya que la puerta no tenia la llave puesta. Cuando el entró vio a Twilight en el suelo, a un lado de las escaleras, rapidamente dedujo que durmió una siesta y que se cayó sonámbula o que cuando bajaba se tropezó y quedó inconciente en el piso. La llevó a su cama y comenzó a preparar las cosas para su día de campo con Trixie, al terminar empezó a leer un libro de comedia. Sin embargo su lectura fue interrumpida por algún poni que probablemente buscaba algo para leer

Se encontró a Celestia un tanto "diferente" a como la acostumbraba ver. Era todo un desastre. Su cuerpo estaba cubierto de tierra, raspones y barro, sus accesorios hechos de oro estaba igual y su crin se movia como normalmente lo hace, a diferencia de que mientras se movia también movia a unas ramitas, palitos, hojas y un nido que tenía encajadas. Cuando Discord le dijo que Twilight era "boca floja" ella inmediatamente tomó rumbo a la biblioteca para pedirle que no dijiese nada, pero al estar tan nerviosa se le olvido que podía transportarse y recorío todo Everfree lo más rapido que pudo hasta llegar a donde ahora estaba. Y Discord solo se reía

A Spike le causaba una enorme gracia ver el cabello de Celestia de esa manera y para no faltarle el respeto se mordia la lengua, queria decir algo pero me moria de ganas por tirarse al piso y reir como loco a carcajadas

-¿Donde esta Twilight?- Preguntó la alicornio ya no tan blanca

Para contestar, el dragón dejó de morderse la lengua y empezó pensar cosas que le causaran seriedad, tristeza o enojo, cualquier cosa que no fuera risa -Esta durmiendo... ¿Porque estas asi?

Sin embargo cuando iba a contestar Spike le interrumpio diciendo "Yavengonometardo" mientras se iba volando a toda velocidad. Celestia confundida por la actitud extraña del dragón, solo pasó y se sentó en una silla, esperando a que volviera

Tras 5 minutos de carcajadas sin control, Spike volvio más tranquilo, aunque igual le seguia causando risa. Al entrar vio a la Princesa Celestia ahí sentada, esperando pacientemente

-Siento lo que hice pero ¿Por que estas asi?- Preguntó el dragón sin divagar

-¿Como?

No respondío, solo trajo un espejo y Celestia solo se puso roja de la verguenza

-Ah Spike, ¿Puedo usar tu baño? lamento que me veas en este lamentable estado- Spike asintío. Tras una espera de más o menos 30 minutos de bañarse, curarse con magia y arreglar sus pertenencias (También con magia), Celestia se reencontró con el dragón, quien había retomado su lectura

-¿Que lees?

-Nada importante. Como te decía anteriormente, ¿Po...- No terminó su oración debido a que su atención se centró en una masa color lavanda que iba hacia el. Inmediatamente el dragón la reconocío, tomo con su "manos" a Twilight por los hombros y pudo ver el panico en su rostro

-¡LA PRINCESA CELESTIA Y DISCORD SE VAN A CASAR!

Celestia, quien había sido vista por Twilight, se tensó completamente y empezó a sudar frio. Ya había sido descubierta, no había otra opción más que decir la verdad. Cuando abrió para confesar fue interrumpida por el dragón de escamas moradas

-¡Calmate, Twilight! Fue un sueño- Intentó calmar a la alicornio lavanda, pero en su estado eso sería algo dificil. Dado que entre muchas cosas, tener lo que el dragón creía un "sueño realista", le hacia perder la cordura y confundir la realidad

-Claro que no, yo los ví con mis propios ojos!- No dejaba de repetir lo mismo, haciendo que Spike la sacudiera por los hombros y abofeteara mientras decia

-Ya tranquilizate!

Tras ese golpe y esa sacudida, se calmó pero no terminó ahí -Gracias, Spike. Necesitaba es...

-Calmate!- Le abofeteo una segunda vez

-Supongo que me merecia eso- Dijo Twilight

-Calmate!- Repitió el golpe por tercera vez

-Creo que eso también

-Calmate! Fue un sueño!- Volvió a hacer lo mismo por cuarta vez

-Oye eso no era necesario- Se empezó a cansar de las acciones del dragón

-Calmá Twilight, fue solo un sueño!- Lo hizo por quinta vez

-YA CALMATE SPIKE!- Le devolvió el golpe para tratar de tranquilizar al dragón

-...-

-¿Como es eso de que fue un sueño?- Preguntó una Twilight con ambas mejillas rojas por los golpes

 **[NOTA: Para los que no lo sepan, una "bofetada" es un golpe en la mejilla con la mano abierta, donde yo vivo se les dice "cachetada" pero para que sea entendible puse asi. Y si no saben que es una mejilla se joden xD]**

-Cuando entre estabas en el suelo, te caíste de las escaleras y lo que viste fue un sueño- Explicó el dragón su teoria de lo que había pasado. Celestia se mantenia espectante, esperando que la Princesa de la Amistad aceptase lo que Spike decía

Twilight pensó por un momento, todo sonaba coherente -Creo que tienes razón, eso explicaría esto -Dijo tocandosé un "chichón" que tenía en la cabeza (Entre comillas porque probablemente, no todos sepan lo que es. Busquen en Google)- Ouch...

Celestia suspiro de alivio, Twilight la escuchó. Al girar hacia izquiera se encuentra a la Princesa Celestia a su lado

-Pri-Princesa Celestia?- Dijo aterrada por obvias razones

-No, soy su hermana gemela perdida- Bromeó Celestia divertida

-Princesa Celestia! Disculpe que haya tenido que presenciar eso, disculpeme yo...

5 minutos después de repetidas y variadas disculpas de parte de Twilight

-Si, si Twilight, te disculpo pero no es necesario tanto... respeto, te conozco desde que eras una potrilla. No hay necesidad de tanta formalidad- Dijo Celestia, tratando de hacer que Twilight sea un poco más informal

-Pero Princesa usted...

-Insisto- Interrumpío Celestia -Por favor, solo te pido que nuestra amistad sea más informal. Si es que me consideras tu amiga- Dijo esto ultimo con fingida tristeza

Spike sabía cual era el plan de Celestia - _Bien pensado, asi ya no tendras que aguantar su... ¿Exagerado respeto?_ \- Pensó Spike

-Si! Si la considero mi amiga- Se apresuró a decir -Puede considerarse mi mejor amiga, es más hasta p...- Fue interrumpida ¿Otra vez? Creo que ya me pasé con las interrupciones. En fin sigamos

En ese momento fue interrumpida por un eructo de Spike, una carta llegó, Celestia la abrio con su magia y empezó a leer en voz baja

-...Es una junta urgente en el reino de los simuladores. Twilight, si no es mucha molestia, quisieras que fueras conmigo. Probablemente se haga un tratado de paz, pero necesito tu compañia en caso de emergencia- Explicó la Princesa del Sol

-Por supuesto Princesa, siempre quise ir a otro reino- Aceptó la alicorio lavanda con determinación, dicha escena fue interrumpida por Spike

-¿Que clase de emergencia?- Preguntó el dragón, haciendosé una idea de la respuesta

-De cualquier tipo -Dijo Celestia- Twilight posee gran conocimiento en casi todas las areas politicas, luego de su coronación tuvo que hacer estudios sobre politica, aunque hizo más de lo que se le fue recomendado, más que una obligación yo diria que fue diversión. También por si fuera una emboscada, me refiero a si me secuestraran para extorcionar a Equestria o sacarme información, también podría haber un poco probable... intento de asesinato, por eso ademas de la guardia real, necesito la compañia de alguien de confianza que me respalde y que tenga buen control sobre la magia- Dió sus motivos al dragóon, el cual aún tenía algo por decir

-¿Y que hay de Discord? No creo que le tengas mucha confianza pero está reformado. Supongo que Luna cuidara el reino en tu ausencia

-En efecto, mi hermana Luna se hara cargo de los deberes reales. Y Discord... no es muy bueno que digamos para la politica- Dijo esto ultimo recordando la ultima vez que llevó a Discord como "guarda espaldas"

FlashBack

5 meses atras, reino dragón

El ambiente era raro pero ya había sido anticipado, en la gigantesca sala de juntas habían un rey grifo acompañado de 4 guardias de la misma especie, el imponente rey dragón junto a 2 dragones adultos pero más pequeños que el, Celestia con 4 guardias y finalmente guardias simuladores. Todos miraban la escena que tenían en frente con una gota en la sien

Frente a ellos había una discusión absurda que había terminado infantilmente en insultos de parte de la Reina de los simuladores y el Señor de Caos

-¡Patas de queso!- Dijo un enfadado Discord

-¡Orgia de animales!- Respondío Chrysalis de la misma forma

Fin del FlashBack

-Después de eso hubo un receso. El rey dragón para evitar otra futura pelea le dijo a Discord que conocía a unos "Dragones Caos" con los que se podía divertir- Finalizó su relato

-¿Que son esos Dragones Caos?¿Otra raza?- Inquirió Spike curioso

Celestia se detuvo un momento para pensar en una explicación simple para luego hablar -Algo asi. Los Dragones Caos son dragones modificados magicamente, durante el reinado de Discord, el hizo que los dragones con la más loca imaginación y algunos dementes se les fuera otorgado una minima cantidad de magia caotica. Lo hizo solamente con el fin de ver su potencial; Actualmente existen alrededor de 10, tras la caída de Discord la mayoría de los Dragones Caos perdieron su magia o murieron por su demencia, los unicos que quedan no perdieron su magia porque un pequeño grupo creó un mundo hecho de caos, estando ahí la magia de ellos no fue devuelta a Discord por lo lejos que estaban. Para los seres sin magia caotica, la unica entrada a ese mundo es esto -A continuación le enseñó con su magia un "holograma" de un arbol gigante con escamas verdes en tonos oscuros y claros, en vez de hojas tenía trozos de hielo rojizo con forma de estrellas, en medio de alquel "tronco" habían dos puertas metalicas y al lado un botón (elevador). Spike se veía impresionado por todo eso, pero recordo de golpe que tenía algo que hacer: Ir por Trixie

Faltaban 30 minutos, se dió baño extremadamente rapido tardando solamente 7 minutos pues no tenía pelo. Las dos ponis no sabian lo que pasaba pero no le dieron mucha importancia. El dragón preparó las cosas para el día de campo pero no se fue sin antes despedirse sin darles tiempo para devolver el saludo o preguntar algo

-¿Cuando será esa junta, Princesa?

-Mañana a primera hora- Dijo Celestia

 **Boutique Carrusel**

Rarity estaba terminando un traje de una armadura para una fiesta de disfraces, solo faltaba poner las joyas a en su lugar. Sweetie Belle casi siempre estaba dispuesta a ayudar, esta sería su oportunidad

-¡Sweetie!- Llamó la poni modista como si estuviera cantando, sin recibir respuesta alguna -¡Sweetie Belle!- Llamó nuevamente a su hermana menor de la misma manera -¡Sweetie Belle!- Llamó esta vez con tono normal, se estaba enojando. La poni malvavis... digo modista fue hasta la puerta del cuarto de su hermana, donde encontró una nota en la que decía que iba a inaugurar un casino de joyas y probablemente de bits junto con sus amigas. " _Está mal, pero es una buena idea"_ Pensó Rarity, ahora caminó hasta un cofre en el cual guardaba casi todas sus gemas y joyas. Más cuando abrío el cofre no había nada a excepción de un pergamino, en plena confusión, tomó la carta con su magia y empezó a leer

 _"Nos hemos quedado cortas de presupuesto y tomé algunas joyas para el casino (Los bits pasaron de moda), no te preocupes, te las devolveré. Con cariño, Sweetie Belle"_

Después de unos minutos de insultos y cosas rotas, la unicornio blanca se calmó. Pensó en como conseguir joyas, no le gustaba pedir prestado por lo que decidió ir a buscarlas ella misma, junto con Spike

 **Biblioteca**

Cuando Rarity llegó tocó la puerta, esperando que Twilight o Spike, pero totalmente fuera de lo que esperaba, quien abrio la puerta fue ni más ni menos que la Princesa Celestia

-Pri-Princesa- Fue lo unico que pudo decir, ante la sorpresa de tener a la enorme figura blanca de la alicornio

-Buenas tardes, Rarity- Saludó con una sonrisa

La unicornio sacudío la cabeza y tras recuperar la compostura, hizo una reverencia y dijo -Buenas tardes, Princesa Celestia- Se le quedó mirando fijamente

-... Y necesitas algo?- Preguntó Celestia, algo incomoda. Rarity cayó en cuenta de como se sentía la Princesa del Sol

-Oh, si- Desvío la mirada, avergonzada -¿Está Spike?

-Se acaba de ir. Si eres rapida podras alcanzarlo

La modista miró a su alrededor, y logró ver al dragón volando, apenas visible pero reconocible. Hizo una reverencia y se fue

Rarity llamaba a Spike pero estaba demasiado lejos, la distancia era más o menos lo que mide Sweet Apple Acres. Mientras lo perseguía pensó en que hacía ahí la Princesa Celestia y hacia donde iba Spike, pués estaba saliendo de Ponyville. Ya cansada, lo unico que hizo fue lanzarle un hechizo que servia para ver lo que el hechizado ve, pero esto solo diraba unos minutos. La unicornio blanca se sentó detras de una casa, para que nadie viera lo que hacía, y empezó a mirar lo que estaba a la vista del dragón; Spike voló unos minutos más _"¿A donde ira tan lejos"_ Se preguntó Rarity, el dragón llegó a una casa semejante a las que hay en Ponyville, bajo una canasta _"¿Para que lleva una canasta?"_ habló consigo misma, de nuevo. Tocó la puerta y mientras esperaba se olio el aliento y se acomodo la cresta como si fuera una crin, pero esta volvia a su estado original, intento eso varias veces hasta que empezó a escuchar el ruido de unos cascos acercarse a la puerta. Mientras la puerta se abria, la intriga aumentaba más a Rarity, al abrirse, se encontro con Trixie, sonriendo de oreja a oreja, acercó su rostro al de Spike y...

-¡NO!¡NO TE PUEDES TERMINAR AHORA!- Gritó la poni modista, debido a que se terminó el hechizo en el momento justo. Ahora no sabría si le había besado en los labios o solo le saludo formalmente como se suele hacer en Canterlot, en lo unico que podia pensar la unicornio, era en que Trixie sería la novia de Spikie, dejando de lado a Fluttershy. Sin preguntarse el porque de la presencia de Trixie solo tuvo algo en mente, desacerse de ella para el este con su timida amiga

-Baia Baia, ese Spike es todo un Don Juan- Habló una voz conocida, en tono burlón

-¡Discord!¿No te enseñaron a no espiar a los demas?- Dijo Rarity enfadada, sin darse cuenta de sus propias palabras

-Oh, dulce, dulce ironía- Dijo Discord, haciendo que Rarity entienda la indirecta

-Discord necesito...- Discord chasquea los "dedos" y desaparece -... ¡**** ****** *********...- Demaciados insultos xD

 _Antes de que me digan que me copie la parte de los simuladores, les aviso que eso llegó a mi imaginación, no me copie de nadie. Asi me des hago de los personajes que no tengo ganas de usar (Twilight y Celestia). Si tienen dudas sobre las apariciones de Discord, les dire que es más un espectador que a veces se mete en escena LOL._

 _A veces creo que el relleno que utilizó es aburrido, y largo ¿Que opinan?_

 _Hasta acá el capitulo de hoy, pude haber terminado antes pero no me entretuve viendo unos fics que les recomendare al ultimo. Además tuve que modificar la historia porque le pedí ayuda a alguien con la personalidad de cierto personaje y nunca me contestó *Ejem* Alpha-Stigma *Ejem*. Disculpenme, tengo la garganta seca jajaja okno... adivenen que_

 ** _¡LLEGAMOS A LAS 2,000 VISTAS!_** ** _Genial ¿No?, apenas termine de escribir me dí cuenta, y por poco a los 30 reviews. Gracias a todos por sus vistas, en especial los de Mexico, Argentina y Chile quienes son los que más ven mi fic. Tambien a los que siguen apoyando a pesar de lo mala que es mi historia_**

 _Para los que se interesan por las buenas historias aún en progreso les recomiendo (igual pueden ver mis favoritas en mi página):_

 _-Solo Soy el Elemento de la Amabilidad, de Cafe Caliente_

 _-Draconequus boy, de Tokatl_

 _-El Legado, de Filomental. Es una historia bastante prometedora, según las notas del autor en los caps, se pondra mejor. Si no me creen, vean sus anteriores fics_

 _-MLP: Love in the Darkness, de metalic-dragon-angel. No se ustedes, pero a mi me gustan las historias como esa, en especial por el sádismo que al parecer será usado_

 _-God of War: Ghost of Equestria, de SuperPonySaiyanX9000. Me encanta, busquelo en la parte de Crossover, no hace falta que diga más_

 _Bueno, algunos fics no necesitan que sean recomendados, pero yo solo lo hago para que vean alguno entretenido._

 _Denle a Favoritos y Follow si les gustó, si hay algo que les gustó, deba corregir o... Ah, ya me cansé, solo dejen reviews y marquen todos los cuadritos de al lado, asi sigo... En serio ಠ_ __ಠ_


	9. Casi violado

**Capitulo 8: Casi violado**

 **Casa de Trixie**

Una puerta se abrió, mostrando a una unicornio azul con una gran sonrisa, quien saludó al dragón con un beso en la mejilla. Spike, sonrojado, devolvió el saludo de manera un poco torpe

-Hola, Trixie ¿A dónde quieres ir?- Preguntó Spike

-Bueno, la verdad es que me gustaría ir a un lugar que conocía de niña. Está lejos por lo que tendré que transportarnos- Respondió Trixie, pero al ver la cara de inseguridad de Spike dijo- No te preocupes, ahora sé transportarme a mi, y hasta a dos individuos más

Con más confianza, el dragón morado y la unicornio azul se transportaron hacia un lugar de Canterlot, desconocido para Spike

 **Boutique Carrusel**

En la Boutique Carrusel se encontraba Sweetie Belle llenando el cofre de Rarity con joyas, las cuales sacaba de una bolsa grande de tela. Las ex Cutie Marks Crusaders abrieron su casino en un lugar estratégico, en un lugar muy frecuentado por turistas, más que todo por dragones y cebras. De esa forma ganaron mucho más de lo esperado en muy poco tiempo, Sweetie volvió para saldar su deuda con su hermana mayor, pues si no fuera por ella, probablemente no habrían tenido tanto éxito; Luego de vaciar la bolsa de tela, se dirigía hacia la puerta para salir, pero esta se abrió de repente y brusca, si no fuera por su rápida reacción ahora estaría estampada contra la pared

Sweetie Belle vio cómo su hermana entraba maldiciendo entre dientes a Discord, ¿Spike?... y ¿Trixie? _"¿Por qué Rarity está insultando a Spike? Entiendo que está enojada con Discord, él siempre se pasa de la raya, pero no entiendo que pasa con Spikie. Además, ¿Qué tiene que ver Trixie con todo esto?"_ Era lo que pasaba por la mente de Sweetie

-¿Rarity, estas bien?- Inquirió con timidez la unicornio menor

Rarity se dio vuelta para encontrarse con la dueña de la voz, al verla suspiro

-Sí, Sweetie, solo que… He tenido un día difícil- Dijo la modista, con un tono cansado, sentándose en un sillón

-Mm…¿Quieres contarme, hermana?- Preguntó Sweetie Belle mientras se sentaba al lado de Rarity

-Bueno, ya que… Esto es privado, entiendes lo que digo, ¿Verdad?

-Si, no tengo que decir nada- Dijo la unicornio menor, pasando una pezuña por su boca a modo de cierre

-¿Recuerdas lo que te dije de Spike y Fluttershy?- Sweetie asintió- Todo ha ido bien, hasta Spike se disculpó antes de lo que pensaba, solo faltaba arreglar una cita. Pero hoy he descubierto la clase de… dragón es Spike, al parecer Trixie es su novia por despecho y ahora…-

-Espera, Rarity. ¿No crees te estas apresurando en sacar conclusiones? Ambas conocemos a Spike, suele hacer estupideces, pero no de ese tipo. ¿Qué tal si vas con él a solas y le preguntas que pasa con Trixie? Y si ella ahora es novia de Spike es decisión de ellos, no nuestra- Interrumpió Sweetie Belle

Rarity iba a protestar por cómo le había hablado, pero tras pensarlo decidió seguir la sugerencia de su hermana menor -Tienes razón. Mañana hablaré con él, pero ahora dime ¿Cómo te ha ido en el casino que pusieron tus amigas y tú?- Preguntó la modista, miran que su cofre nuevamente estaba lleno

-Bastante bien, hemos conseguido más de lo que esperábamos. De hecho, estaba por irme, ¿Quieres venir conmigo y verlo por ti misma?

-Vamos- Y ambas tomaron rumbo hacia el nuevo casino _"Jewelry Mark"_

 **Al día siguiente**

Al día siguiente Rarity se levantó alrededor de la 6:00 AM para emboscarlo fuera de la biblioteca, se colocó detrás del cartel que estaba a un lado de la puerta y esperó

…

…

…

Después de 5 horas se empezaron a escuchar señales de vida en Old Oak

 _-¿Cuánto puede dormir ese dragón?_ \- Pensó la unicornio blanca cansada de esperar. Al cabo de 30 minutos Spike salió con total tranquilidad de la biblioteca, Rarity lo siguió, pero antes usó en ella un hechizo para ser silenciosa y otro para que lo la huelan (recuerden que Spike tiene mejor olfato)

El dragón caminó por el pueblo, no tenía ningún objetivo en particular. La poni modista se dio cuenta de eso y decidió no darle más vuelta al asunto. Cuando Spike iba pasando por un callejón entre 3 casas lo embistió

-¿Rarity? -Spike estaba confundido, muy confundido. Su amiga lo acaba de empujar a un callejón cuando estaba en un paseo de un día normal, y lo tenía acorralado _-¿Me va a violar?_ -Se preguntó el dragón, tal vez si se lo hubiera pedido lo habría hecho con gusto

Rarity estaba en dos patas, con los cascos le sostenía las muñecas y para asegurarse también lo tenía agarrado con magia

-Hola, Spike -Dijo la unicornio a centímetros del dragón

-¡Por favor, no me violes!¡No quiero tener un cuerno en el cu- Gritó Spike con lágrimas formándose en sus ojos, pero fue interrumpido

-¡¿Qué?!- Rarity abrió los ojos y se sonrojó a más no poder -¡No no no no no no!- Negó desesperadamente ante la errónea idea de Spike -N-no vine a eso. Vine porque quiero que me expliques que pasa con Trix- Rarity giro la cabeza y se encontró con un golpe, muy fuerte

 **En otro lugar**

Fluttershy había terminado de alimentar a sus animales, por lo que fue a pasar un rato. Todo fue muy agradable hasta que escucho unos gritos de auxilio. Dudó por un momento si ir a ayudar o no, pero tomó coraje y esperó a que no le pasara

- _Seas quien seas te voy a liberar del poni violador_ \- Pensó la pegaso amarillo mientras que iba a todo galope, llegó a un callejón, ya empezaba a arrepentirse. Al llegar vio a 2 figuras familiares, sin embargo no las reconoció -¡Hey tú! -Llamó la atención la pegaso del "poni violador" al mismo tiempo que iba volando muy rápido. Voló con rapidez, le dio un golpe en la cara con tal fuerza que lo tiró a un costado, dio una pirueta que un profesional envidiaría y tomó a la víctima, la cual era MUY pesada, y se fue. Rarity se quedó ahí tirada

Fluttershy sintió que era abrazada pero no miró a quien tenía entre sus cascos, llegó a la plaza de Ponyville y dejó a quien había rescatado cerca de un árbol recién plantado, cuando ambos se miraron se encontraron con…

-¡¿SPIKE?!

-¡¿FLUTTERSHY?!

Ambos estaban atónitos, Spike nunca pensó que su salvador, o mejor dicho salvadora, sería Fluttershy. Y la pegaso estaba casi igual, a diferencia de que estaba con la cara que parecía un tomate por la vergüenza

El dragón se dio cuenta de las miradas, y avergonzado tomo a Fluttershy y se fueron a hablar detrás de una casa -Fluttershy, no sabes cuan agradecido estoy -Dijo abrazando a la pegaso

Ella correspondió con torpeza -Spike… umm… ¿Qué pasó alla?... si no te molesta responder- Preguntó sonrojada

-Veras, yo estaba paseando tranquilamente, y de repente alguien me empuja a un callejón y me quiere meter un cuerno por el culo _'Suficiente fue con la vez que Twilight me confundió con una piñata'_. Y eso no es todo, lo peor es que era Rarity quien me quiso violar analmente- Contó Spike con algo de temor

La pegaso no sabía que pensar sobre su amiga, siempre les daba a sus amigos "el beneficio de la duda" sin embargo, había visto con sus propios ojos como tenía arrinconado al pobre dragón, pero lo que era aún peor es que ella le ayudaba a reconciliarse con Spike y algo más. Al sentir tantas emociones de golpe se desmayó, el dragón tomó a la pegaso y la llevó al hospital, no sin antes avisarles a los ponis que se cuiden de una unicornio violadora de anos draconianos hahahaha okno solo la llevó al hospital

 _Hola todos lectores, lamento que este capítulo sea más corto de lo esperado y probablemente de mala calidad, pero lo hice una tarde, no me culpen, he tardado en actualizar por la escuela, pruebas, y demás porquerías. Por cierto, en el capítulo anterior puse mi nombre equivocado por un error de edición. Jajajajaja me divertí mucho haciendo este cap, sobre todo lo de la violación ¿Quién diría que una idea haría todo un capitulo? (aunque algo corto), ahora tengo el Word, mejoró mi ortografía y edición; Les agradezco a todos los que me dejan reviews, son de mucha ayuda, en especial aquellos que dicen si les gustó el cap, y si no, díganme en que puedo mejorar (en buena onda, no me insulten), acepto sugerencias._

 _Casi se me olvida, voy a publicar un One-Shot viejo que retomé ayer, es algo "triste" a mi parecer, pero creo que vale la pena leerlo, lo publicaré entre hoy y mañana, estén atentos. Chao putos :v_


End file.
